Devil May Cry: Götterdämmerung
by Nathan Croft
Summary: Eine alte Prophezeiung preist die Ankunft eines Richters an. Dieser Richter wird die Glocken der Apokalypse leuten und alles Leben verschlingen. Das Schicksal der Welt, wie wir sie kennen, liegt nun wieder in Dantes Händen.
1. Prolog

**DEVIL MAY CRY  
**_GÖTTERDÄMMERUNG_

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry gehört Capcom, ebenso wie die Figuren und viele Namen. Die hier genannten Marken sind Eigentum der Gesellschaften und Firmen, die diese vertreiben. Ich erhebe keinerlei Anrechte auf die hier genannten Produkte und Namen und will damit auch kein Geld verdienen. Diese Geschichte entstand aus reinem Interesse an DMC und in der Hoffnung, viel Fanherzen glücklich zu machen.

_Wenn der Saft des Lebens das Himmelszelt schmückt_

_Wenn das Licht des Ostens erloschen_

_Wenn die Erde im Beben versinkt_

_Wird er kommen,_

_zu richten, was niemand sonst zu richten vermag_

_Sein Erscheinen wird das Ende einleiten_

_Das Ende des Seins_

_Ein jeder wird sich ihm beugen und es wird ewige Finsternis hereinbrechen_

_Buch der Wächter, Vers 7, Absatz 19_

PROLOG

Die Gestalt, die sich nun aus der Asche der Kirche erhob war gigantisch. Der Kampf war also noch nicht beendet. Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei hallte durch die Finsternis und zerriss die Luft. Für einen Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten, selbst der Regen schien still zu stehen und alles erstarb. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Aus dem Sonnenuntergang wurde schnell die tiefste Nacht. Keine Vögel zwitscherten mehr, keinerlei Autos hupten noch. Die gesamte Stadt war wie lahm gelegt.

Und dann riss der Schrei. Die Kreatur erhob sich zur vollen Größe. Mächtige Hörner schmückten sein Haupt, in einer Art Dornenkrone angeordnet. Das Fleisch des Dämons war von braunen Schuppen überzogen und ein hellrotes Kreuz prangte auf seiner Brust. Vier Arme entfalteten sich und rissen noch heile Mauernreste zu Boden. Sieben Blutrote Augen erstrahlten in der Finsternis und warfen ihren Blick hier hin und dort hin. Auf der Suche nach dem Gegner.

Aus dem Regen wurde schnell widerlich stinkendes Blut, dass in großen Maßen vom Himmel fiel. Aus dem versprochenen Platzregen heute morgen wurde ein apokalyptisches Blutbad mit Sintflutartigen Ausmaßen. Überall in der Stadt wurden die Lichter gelöscht, keiner der Menschen wollte Zeuge dieser Auferstehung sein, keiner. Außer einem. Und der war nicht mal ein Mensch.

Eine Gestalt in rotem Mantel trat aus der Menge an Militärfahrzeugen heraus. Sein Haar war weiß, wurde aber zunehmenden roter, je heftiger es regnet. Als die Erde anfing zu Beben, blieb er ruhig stehen und wartete bis es vorbei war. Dann blickte er der Ausgeburt der Hölle direkt in die Augen: „Glaub ja nicht, das ich vor dir Angst hätte. Du Poser!", meinte er gelassen, aber leise. Doch er wusste: Der Dämon hörte ihn.

Dann hob er den rechten Arm und eine Blutverschmierte Klinge kam zum Vorschein. Diese legte er sich locker auf die Schulter, dann schritt er langsam los. Während sich der Dämon weiter aus der Kirche heraus grub. Acht Beine und ein riesiger Spinnenleib kamen zum Vorschein. Widerliche Kreatur, aber dennoch nur ein Dämon.

„_Ein Gooooooott!"_

Brüllte es von überall und nirgendwo zu gleich. Dante rieb sich sein Ohr. War ja klar, dass ein _Gott _sich nicht mit ner normalen Stimme abfinden konnte. „Schön, schön.", kommentierte Dante den Satz des _Gottes_: „Wäre ja auch langweilig, wenn ich dich nur ein mal töten könnte." Dann sprintete er los und schwang sein riesiges Schwert: „Zur Hölle!"

Fortsetzung folgt:


	2. Eine Wandlung

KAPITEL EINS

_...Eine Woche vorher..._

Troy McCartney betrat die kleine Kneipe am Rande der Stadt. Alles, was er tun wollte war sich einwenig erholen. Doch das konnte er nicht. Schon seit einer Woche saß er an diesem blöden Problem. Sein Großhändler wollte die verdammte Ware einfach nicht bringen lassen. Der vereinbarte Zeitpunkt war schon um Jahrhunderte überschritten worden. Aber Troy ärgerte sich nicht. Er war nur enttäuscht. Und jetzt tat er mal etwas neues. Die Kneipe die er jetzt betrat war so vollkommen neu für ihn. Hier gab es Alkohol (das war nichts neues) und Wasserpfeifen.

Troy fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das weiße, lange Haar und blickte sich um. Wasserpfeife. So was hatte er noch nie geraucht und er würde auch wohl vorher noch ne Sprint durch den Garten wagen müssen, damit seine Frau den Rauch nicht roch. Aber er wollte es mal probieren. Also setzte er sich an den Tisch und schon bald kam ein kleiner, dicker Kerl mit Glatze und Kellneroutfit an seinen Tisch.

Troy bestellte sich eine so genannte _Shisha_ mit der Geschmacksrichtung Doppelapfel und eine Cola dazu. Der Wirt sah ihn mit verdrehten Augen an, dann ging er murmelnd davon. Der Zeitpunkt, in dem seine Wasserpfeife gestopft wurde, nutzte Troy, um die Umgebung zu sondieren. Viele Menschen, alle ziemlich jung. Einige Jahre jünger als Troy auf jeden Fall. Und Troy würde sich nicht unbedingt zu den Alten in diesem Lokal zählen. Aber was konnte man schon machen, wenn der Zahn der Zeit an einem nagte. Sogar weiße Haare hatte er schon bekommen.

Das war eine Erbkrankheit, hatte seine Mutter erzählt. So was in Richtung Albinismus. Aber Troy hatte nie die Folgen dieser Krankheit gespürt, eben nur gesehen. Darum störte ihn seine Haarfarbe auch nicht. Und keiner, der ihn lang genug kannte, blickte ihn irgendwie schräg an deswegen. Troy war ein lieber Mensch und das wussten alle.

Dann wurde sein Blick auf eine Gestalt gerichtet, die in dem Moment durch die Tür kam. Der Kellner brachte ihm die Wasserpfeife und Troy machte seinen _ersten _Zug. Es schmeckte echt gut und außerdem blieb der erwartete Hustenanfall aus. Der Rauch war keineswegs aggressiv. Also wagte er einen weiteren Zug und blies den Rauch zwischen den Lippen nach draußen. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch eine Shisha zulegen. Troy zuckte mit den Schultern und rauchte weiter, während die Gestalt, die er eben noch betrachtet hatte, in Richtung der Theke schritt. Sie war groß, etwa einen Meter achtzig.

Vielleicht sogar noch größer, denn sie kam Troy ziemlich groß vor. Auch der Mann hatte weiße Haare und trug sie Schulterlang. Troy betrachtete sich sein Outfit genauer. Ein roter, schicker Mantel, eine schwarze Hose. Eine rote Weste. Doch das beste kam noch. An dem Rücken der Person war ein riesiges Schwert zu erkennen. Als der Mann an Troy vorbeiging, konnte er die Gravur _Rebellion _auf der Klinge ausmachen.

Troy war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er so eine Klinge überhaupt halten konnte. Dann griff der weißhaarige Kerl in seinen Mantel und zog eine schwarze Pistole hervor, richtete sie auf den Wirt, der daraufhin die Arme hob.

Alle im Saal verstummten direkt. Wenn sie eben noch fasziniert oder sogar belustigt waren, dann waren sie jetzt hundertprozentig erschrocken. Doch Troy durfte nicht schlecht urteilen, denn er hatte sich ja ebenfalls erschrocken. Zögerlich nahm er seinen nächsten Zug und blickte mit großen Augen zu dem Mann in dem roten Mantel. Er strahlte so viel Selbstsicherheit aus, davon hätte Troy nur träumen können. Er als Verkäufer von Merchandise Artikeln, wie Hello Kitty und Sheepworld.

Die Wasserpfeife des jungen Geschäftsmanns war im Moment die einzige, die blubberte, als er daran sog. Ansonsten war es plötzlich still geworden. Keiner sagte irgendwas. Der weißhaarige Bandit begann zu sprechen: „Ich bin Dante.", er schmunzelte: „Dämonenjäger! Also gib mir gefälligst einen Drink."

Der Kellner machte sich schnell daran, etwas zu mixen. Dann ergriff _Dante _den Trank und drehte sich zu der Menge. Dummerweise war Troy als einziger alleine hier, so dass sich dieser Kerl schnurstracks zu ihm setzte. „Und noch einen für meinen guten Kumpel.", posaunte Dante heraus und blickte zwinkernd zu Troy rüber. Dieser war zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Wieso ausgerechnet immer er?

Troy hatte nie Glück mit solchen Sachen gehabt. Er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn dieser Dante ihn umlegen würde. Der Kellner brachte das Getränk und Troy blickte es an. Aus Filmen kannte er dieses Getränk als Wodka Tonic. Doch getrunken hatte er solches noch nie. Langsam begann wieder leises Gemurmel in der Menge, während nur Troy verwirrt drein blickte. Alle dachten wohl, Dante sein ein lächerlicher Poser. Doch Troy ahnte, das mehr hinter seinem Getue stecken musste.

„Trink.", befahl Dante fast. Und Troy biss die Zähne zusammen, nahm das Glas und spülte es runter. Dante begann zu lachen: „Genau so, guter Mann!" Dann bestellte er ihm noch einen. Das Getue vorhin hatte dazu geholfen, dass Dante jetzt wohl alles Freihaus bekam. Aber was hatte er eben noch gesagt: _Dämonenjäger?!_

Troy schmunzelte.

„Was ist?", wollte Dante wissen. „Darf ich ihnen eine Frage stellen?", Dante nickte als Antwort: „Sind sie wirklich ein Dämonenjäger?!" Der Kerl, der sich als Dante vorgestellt hatte, prustete los: „Genau!"

Troy nickte: „Dachte ich mir doch.", dann kam sein Drink und er spülte ihn erneut runter. Vollkommen nervös, obwohl er schon merkte wie sich sein Geist entspannte und sich seine Zunge löste. Die nächste Stunde verbrachten die beiden Männer damit sich zu berichten wie ihre Leben verliefen. Dante erzählte über Ereignisse mit Dämonen, über schwere Kämpfe und sein Alter. Troy hingegen konnte nur amüsante Fälle aus seinem Job vortragen. Dann blickte Troy auf die Uhr.

„Ich muss mal lan-gsam...gehn.", nach vier weiteren Wodka hatte Troy nichts mehr gewollt. „Wieso denn?", wollte Dante wissen: „Es war doch gerade sehr lustig." Es war wirklich amüsant gewesen, sie hatten getrunken, geraucht und geredet. „Meine F...Frau wartet.", erklärte Troy. Dann erschrak er, als Dante mit dem Schwert ausholte, das an seinem Rücken gehangen hatte und ihm die Klinge an den Hals hielt: „Du gehst, wenn ich es sage!"

Troy begann zu lachen.

Dann veränderte sich irgendwas in seinem Blick. Die schwarzen Augen bekamen eine Kristallblaue Farbe und sein betrunkener, etwas verblödeter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und machte einem entschlossenen Gesicht platz: „So ätzend war ich doch nie!" Dante zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte seinen Gegenüber an.

„Wer bist du?", wollte Dante wissen. „Ich bin du!", erwiderte Troy, mit einer tieferen Stimme nun. „Hä?!", wunderte sich Dante. „Ich bin Dante.", die beiden Männer blickten sich an. Dann begann der Mann im roten Mantel zu lachen: „Dante ist schon seit zwei Jahren tot. Der kannst du unmöglich sein!"

„Dante, der Dämonenjäger ist gestorben und als freie Seele wieder auferstanden.", seine Stimme war vollkommen ernst und der Mann in rot erkannte das er nicht spaßte. Seine Augen zeigten aber eine gewisse Resignation gegen die Erkenntnis. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sogar Dämonen sich meinen Namen aneignen.", erklärte Troy/Dante enttäuscht. Dann trat er mit dem Knie gegen die Unterseite des Tisches.

Aus dieser Position sprang er in einem Rückwärtssalto in die Höhe und landete hinter dem Tisch, während der Dante-Imitator den Tisch ins Gesicht bekam und erst mal zu Boden ging. Erneut wurde es leise in der Halle und nun waren alle verblüfft von den Ereignissen. „Du bist doch selbst ein Dämon.", erklärte der Imitator und erhob sich. Sein Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Er trug nun Hörnen und seine Haut war von einem schuppigen Schwarz. Dante selbst war aber unbewaffnet und der Dämon hatte Schwert und Waffen. „Ich weiß.", Dante zuckte mit den Schultern: „Du weißt ja gar nicht wie ätzend es ist, ein normales Leben zu führen."

Der Dämon sprang vor und hieb mit dem Schwert nach ihm. Doch Dante wich geschickt aus, Troy war nur ein Fake gewesen, eine Tarnung. Die er nun aber aufgegeben hatte. „Aber das schlimmste war, wie ein normaler Mensch zu denken." Den nächsten Klingenhieb wehrte er mit der bloßen Hand ab, in dem er das Schwert so erwischte, dass es ihm nicht die Hand abriss. Der Dämon brüllte erschrocken und schoss hinter sich, tötete einen Kellner der nach dem Telefon griff.  
Das Blut des Mannes bespritzte die Wand dahinter und er ging zu Boden. Einige Frauen und Männer schrieen daraufhin erschrocken auf. Dante hatte genug gesehen, also hob er den Zeigefinger und den Daumen und formte ein O. Dann schob er die Finger in den Mund und pfiff lautstark. Draußen erwachte ein Motor zum Leben und durch die Tür brach ein Motorrad. Eine junge Frau mit schwarzen, kurzen Haaren. Ihr Körper war behangen mit einer Menge Waffen. Und davon zog sich in voller Fahrt eine. Einen Raketenwerfer. Dante sprang in die Höhe und landete mit den Füßen auf dem Werfer.

Die Augen der Frau funkelten Mordlustig und sie drückte den Abzug. Eine Rakete löste sich zischend aus dem Lauf und grub sich in den Dämonenleib, dann verriss sie die Position und schoss mit dem Dämon durch das Dach, oder eher den Boden, da diese Lokalität im Keller gelegen hatte. Der Dämon brach durch den Asphalt und die Rakete explodierte mehrere Meter über den Häusern und zerriss das Monster.

Der Auftrag war erledigt. Dante blickte hinab zu der jungen Frau, die er nur _Lady _nannte. Dann nickte er ihr schweigend zu und schritt aus dem Lokal hinaus. Draußen war es kühl und Dante schritt die enge Gasse entlang, ließ den Kopf hängen. _Warum ich..._

Er passierte eine Bank unter einer Laterne und setzte sich an den Rand, holte mit der Faust aus und schlug gegen die Laterne. Mit einwenig Protest erlosch die Straßenbeleuchtung und tauchte Dante ins Dunkel. Er war so gut wie nicht zu sehen, da er einen schwarzen Pullover und schwarze Jeans trug, sonst ganz und gar nicht sein Fall. Aber er war ja...Troy. Einen kurzen Moment später hörte er einen Motor aufheulen, dann brauste Lady auf dem Motorrad in seine Richtung und hielt neben ihm.

„Das war super Arbeit!", meinte sie grinsend. Nach den Ereignissen mit ihrem Vater hatte Lady wieder an natürlicher Schönheit gewonnen. Vorher war sie sehr aggressiv gewesen, hatte alle Dämonen gehasst, jetzt kannte sie Dante. Jetzt war alles anders geworden.

„Warum ich?!", wunderte sich Dante und blickte zwischen einigen weißen Haarsträhnen zu ihr hinauf. „Weil du der Beste bist.", erklärte Lady ihm: „Und weil ich beweisen..._mir _beweisen wollte, dass du noch lebst."

„Aber ich wollte nicht mehr.", klagte Dante. Seine Stimme war traurig. Er wirkte vollkommen niedergeschlagen. Nichts mehr war von ihm übrig, dem einst so strahlenden und coolen Krieger. „Wenn du es nicht gewollt hättest, hättest du mir die Tür nie geöffnet.", fuhr Lady ihn an: „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist. Aber lass es! Du kannst nicht sagen, du willst nicht mehr. So geht das nicht, Dante!"

„Ich hab mich nicht mal Lucia gezeigt, warum sollte ich also diese Kämpfe _wollen_?", wunderte sich Dante und lehnte sich zurück, wirkte nun einwenig selbstsicherer. „Weil diese Kämpfe deine Natur sind, Dante. Was auch immer gewesen ist, lass es bleiben." Dante schnaubte und blickte zur Seite. Dann blickte er Lady in die Augen.

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Meine Welt dreht sich nicht mehr um den Kampf.", er schnaubte: „Die Dämonen der Hölle interessieren mich nicht mehr. Ich hab meine Familie einmal verloren...ich will es nicht schon wieder tun." Lady seufzte niedergeschlagen. Natürlich hatte sie von seiner Frau Amy und seinem Sohn Vergil gehört, den er nach seinem Bruder benannt hatte. Obwohl Lady alles im Kampf der beiden Sparda Sprösslinge mitbekommen hatte, war sie immer noch erstaunt über diese seltsame Familienbeziehung.

Sie könnte schwören, trotz all der Feindschaften, die sie die letzten Jahre getrieben hatten, hatten die beiden gemeinsam eine glückliche Kindheit verbracht. Und das war alles, was zählte. Lady selbst hatte geweint, als sie ihren eigenen Vater erschossen hatte. Und sie verstand auch Dantes Trauer über den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen. Sie hatte den Halbdämon bisher nur ein einziges Mal weinen sehen und das hatte ihr gereicht, um zu wissen: Dante war ein echter Held.

Dann startete sie den Motor wieder: „Wie du willst. Aber die Welt brauch dich Dante...und zu dieser Welt gehört auch deine Familie." Dann raste sie los. Mit durchdrehenden Reifen schoss das Motorrad davon und alles was blieb war eine schwarze Spur auf dem Asphalt und einwenig Rauch, der aus dem Auspuff geschossen war. Dante seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen: „Ich weiß das ja.", murmelte er leise. Aber außer ihm hatte das niemand gehört. _Nur der Wind..._

Fortsetzung folgt:


	3. Die Wahrheit

**KAPITEL ZWEI**

Amy lag schon im Bett, als Dante nach Hause kam. Sich wieder in Troy zu _verwandeln _wagte er nicht, seiner Frau die Wahrheit zu sagen wagte er noch weniger. Er ließ das Licht aus, während er im Flur seine Schuhe abstellte und die Treppe hinauf sah. Dort lag sie, die Liebe seines Lebens und sein Sohn. Die beiden wichtigsten Menschen für ihn. Und sie waren wirklich Menschen. Troy hatte nicht mal Anlagen zu einem Dämon, wie er feststellen musste. Und das war auch besser so. Denn er wollte die Kindheit seines Sohnes nicht so gefährden, wie Dantes Kindheit gelitten hatte. Die Bürde als Dämon auf der Welt zu sein, war schon damals immer ein Problem für ihn gewesen und als sein Vater auch noch verschwunden war, damals hatte er den Grund für das Verschwinden des mächtigen Sparda nicht gekannt, war alles noch schlimmer geworden.

Dante war danach mehrere Jahre zurückgezogen, während sein Bruder weiterhin sein Leben lebte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sich die zwei so unterschiedlich entwickelt hatten. Langsam ging er ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich dort um. Es war alles ruhig, schließlich schritt er zu einer Kiste in der Ecke des Zimmer, geschickt hinter einem Sofa versteckt. Die Kiste war groß, erinnerte von den Verziehrungen an eine Truhe. Ein dickes Schloss hing davor. Leise öffnete Dante dieses und danach hob er den Deckel der Truhe. Darin lag ein Blutroter Mantel und schwarze Stiefel. Dazu noch die beiden Pistolen, die er für seine Zwecke modifiziert hatte.

So schnell wie Dante schoss kein Mensch, als brauchte er auch Pistolen, die der extremen Überhitzung stand hielten. Dafür waren Ebony und Ivory erschaffen worden. Und als er die Kleidung bei Seite schob, erblickte er zwei Schwerter. Zum einen die Rebellion, die er von seinem Vater vererbt bekommen hatte, so wie das Schwert Sparda, allerdings nicht in der Form, die er damals gegen Mundus genutzt hatte. Dante seufzte und schloss die Kiste wieder ab. Das war er einst gewesen, jetzt war er Troy und verkaufte Merchandiseartikel von Hello Kitty und anderem kitschigen Kram. _Was wenn Lady recht hat? _Was wenn sie alle Recht hatten? Was wenn Dante sich belog, sich und die Welt? Ein Krieger gehörte nichts hinter eine Theke, nicht in ein Haus, nicht zu einer Frau. Und doch hatte er diesen Weg eingeschlagen. War glücklich...bis jetzt. Doch er spürte eine Trauer in sich, eine Trauer die er nicht erklären konnte. Oder besser...nicht wahrhaben wollte. Hinter ihm wurde das Licht angemacht. Dante wirbelte herum, bereit alles zu zerschlagen und sah Amy. Sie war vollkommen verschlafen, trug nur einen Morgenmantel. Ihr blondes, langes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und trotz dieses eher fragwürdigen Auftrittes, schlug Dantes Herz für diese junge Frau. Sie war bildschön und er war froh, das es sie gab.

Das es sie in seinem Leben gab. Dante hatte viele Frauen gekannt, manche geliebt, mehr gehasst. Doch Amy war so vollkommen anders...zum einen: Sie wusste nichts von den Dämonen, anders als die meisten anderen Frauen die er in seinem Leben bisher gekannt hatte. Und dann war sie auch noch so ein lieber Mensch. Dante fühlte sich bei ihr geborgen, fühlte sich lebendig. Doch ob das reichte? „Was machst du hier, Schatz?", wollte Amy wissen. Ihre Stimme war ruhig, kein böser Ton.

„Ich war noch unterwegs, hab einige alte Bekannte getroffen.", er dachte an Ladys Erscheinen an seinem Fenster und ihren Worten: „_Ich brauch dich._" Amy nickte einwenig verwirrt, dann ging sie zu ihrem Mann hin und umarmte ihn. Dante erwiderte diese Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich. „Du hast mir gefehlt.", meinte Amy schließlich. Der Dämonenjäger löste sich von seiner Frau und blickte ihr in die Augen: „Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Sie nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf nach oben. Vor der Schlafzimmertür blieben sie stehen und Dante verschloss die Lippen seiner Frau mit einem Kuss, streichelte ihr über den Rücken und den Hintern, dann löste er den Knoten ihres Morgenmantels und streifte ihn von der rechten Schulter, um diese zu küssen. Amy ließ sich das gefallen und öffnete hinter ihrem Rücken die Tür. Ein leichtes Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen. Und sie warf sich ihm in die Arme, während er die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss, streifte sie sein Pullover und sein Hemd von ihm und öffnete die ersten Knöpfe seiner Jeanshose. Dann stieß Dante sie sanft von sich, sie landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und richtete ihren Oberkörper einwenig auf.

Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie. Doch dazu sollte es wohl nicht mehr kommen, denn plötzlich lief eine kaum merkliche Veränderung durch die Umgebung. Es war so, wie wenn man spürte das es regnen würde. Die Luft schien mit einer merkwürdigen Energie geladen und die Realität wabberte wie ein Teich, in den man einen Stein geschmissen hatte. Dann barst für eine Sekunde die Mauer der Dimension und etwas grausames schoss hervor. Amy schrie erschrocken auf, als die Kreatur plötzlich ihre Waffe hob. Eine Sense mit zwei Klingen. Jede zeigte in eine andere Richtung.

Dante konnte es nicht fassen. Das letzte Mal, als die Realität sich auflöste, hatte sein Bruder den Temen-ni-gru gerufen. Das Wesen war hässlich. Ein Skelettschädel diente als Köpf, menschliche Augäpfel hüpften in den Höhlen auf und ab und zuckten unruhig. Der Körper war in ein weißes Gewand, das einwenig an einen Priester erinnerte, gehüllt und die Waffe senkte sich herab. Dante schoss vor und sprang zwischen die Klinge und seine Frau.  
Die Waffe durchbohrte seine Rippen und stieß auf der anderen Seite, bei seinem Rücken, wieder heraus. Ein Schwall roten Blutes ergoss sich auf der weißen Bettdecke und Dante wäre beinah zu Boden gegangen.

„Troooy!", schrie Amy und begann zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht mit dem folgenden Ereignis rechnen und dachte, ihr Mann sei gestorben. Doch Dante dachte nicht daran, er riss die Augen wieder auf und blickte den Dämon mit einem hämischen Grinsen an. Seine Augen glühten einwenig rötlich und eine beinah fassbare Aura umhüllte seinen Körper. Dann holte er mit der rechten Faust aus und zerschmetterte den Schädel des Dämons.

Das Monster zuckte kurz und löste sich, samt Waffe, in einen Haufen Asche auf. Dann ging Dante in die Hocke. „Oh mein Gott, Troy.", Amy schoss neben ihn und stützte ihn, während sich weiterhin rotes Blut aus seiner Wunder ergoss. Doch sie war nicht tödlich, nicht für ihn. Was schlimmer war, war der Zustand der Realität. Hier würden bald noch mehr Dämonen sein. Also sammelte er alle Kräfte und ergriff die Hand seiner Frau, schnürte ihren Mantel wieder zu und stürmte durch die Tür. Tatsächlich stand vor der Treppe bereits der nächste Finsterling.

Dante ließ seine Frau los, rief ihr aber zu sie solle nachkommen, dann sprang er ab, zog die Füße heran und trat aus, segelte mit dem Dämon die Stufen hinab und nutzte diesen als Skateboard, um heile unten anzukommen. Dann eilte er zu der Truhe und riss das Schloss mit bloßer Hand aus der Verankerung. Die beiden Pistolen waren genau das was er brauchte. Amy schrie verstört auf, als sie ihren Mann mit den beiden Magnums sah. Sie kannte diese Seite an ihm noch überhaupt nicht. Dann richtete Dante die Pistolen gen Decke und schoss. Dort war das Zimmer seine Sohnes. Er hörte einen Schrei des Erschreckens, dann sah auch Amy was er machte. Mit den Pistolen schoss er die Konturen des Bettes ihres Sohnes nach. _Woher weiß er, wo genau das Bett steht?_

Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Die Decke krachte ein, Dante schleuderte die beiden Pistolen von sich und trat nach der Truhe, die nun hoch flog. Während das Bett ihres Sohnes zu Boden krachte. Der Junge folgte mit einiger Verzögerung und Dante streckte die Arme aus, fing den Jungen sanft auf und setzte ihn ab. Und das alles, bevor der Restinhalt der Kiste sich auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Amy sah die beiden Schwerter und wirkte vollkommen verwirrt, während Dante beide mit Leichtigkeit auffing.

Dann wirbelte er herum, gerade als zwei weitere Dämonen, und das Skateboard sich wieder erhoben. Dante lächelte: „Da bin ich Jungs." Der Kampf dauerte höchsten zwei Sekunden. Mit einem Aufschrei schlidderte Dante über den Boden und grub die Rebellion in den Schädel des ersten Monsters. Mit Sparda holte er aus und trennte die Schädeldecke vom Rest des nächsten Monsters. Dann kickte er aus, erwischte Ebony am Boden und katapultierte die Pistole gegen den Kiefer des Skateboards.

Ein Schuss löste sich und durchbohrte den Schädel der Kreatur. „Cool!", hörte er seinen sieben Jahre alten Sohn hinter sich. Ein Schmunzeln lief über sein Gesicht. Der Junge bewundert mich, zum ersten Mal. Das war ein gutes Gefühl. „Runter!", rief er und spürte in seinem Rücken wie Frau und Sohn reagierten. Dann wirbelte er herum und schleuderte die Rebellion wie einen Bumerang. Der Dämon, der hinter den beiden Menschen gestanden hatte, wurde von der Klinge des Kriegers getroffen und an die Wand genagelt. Dante nahm Anlauf und sprang ab, drehte sich in der Luft und trieb die Klinge bis zum Knauf in die Wand. Blut ergoss sich aus dem Maul der Skelettkreatur und sie zerfiel ebenfalls zu einem Haufen Asche.

Dann sah er nach rechts. Ein weiteres Monster griff nach ihm und er war zu nah. Mit den Schwertern konnte Dante nichts mehr tun. Diesen Schlag würde er eben wegstecken müssen. Dann löste sich ein Schuss.

Dante blickte erstaunt, als er seine Frau sah. Sie hatte Ebony aufgehoben und hatte den Schädel der Kreatur zerschossen. Doch der Rückstoß schleuderte sie über die Lehne der Couch und mit einem Aufschrei des Schreckens landete sie auf der Sitzfläche der Couch. Dante musste nur schmunzeln. Er hatte eine tolle Familie. Dann beruhigte sich die Realität und Dante konnte gerade noch sehen, wie ein Dämon draußen an seinem Fenster erschien. Doch Amy, die von der Couch aus schoss, erwischte die Kreatur durch die Scheibe. Dante seufzte.

Und das werde ich dann wieder reparieren müssen. Als nächstes folgte ein Regenschauer, Wasser wusch die Scheibe frei von der Asche und reinigte den Hof und die Straße. Doch Dante sah etwas anderes, denn es war kein Wasser, sondern Blut. Rote Tropfen der Lebensflüssigkeit ergossen sich auf den Boden. Der Dämonenjäger erschauderte. Solche Zeichen waren nie besonders gut. Doch alles was er tun konnte, war zu sehen. Ebenso wie sein Sohn und seine Frau.

Dann blickte er sich in dem Haus um. Die Dämonen hatten ein ordentliches Chaos hinterlassen. Wo vorher der Mahagonifarbene Wohnzimmertisch gestanden hatte, war jetzt nur noch das Bett. Weißer Putz und Stein war überall auf dem Boden verteilt und selbst das Bett sah vollkommen zerstört aus.

Dante seufzte und ging zu der Rebellion, die er eben noch in die Wand genagelt hatte. Als er feststellen musste, dass sich vorne und hinten nichts mehr tun ließ, holte er mit der Faust aus und zertrümmerte die Wand drum herum. Dann segelte die Klinge sauber in seine Hand und er legte die beiden Schwerter auf den Boden. Sein Sohn blickte ihn voller Freude an, er war total begeistert von den Taten seines Vaters. Und wahrscheinlich würde er wohl auch so cool sein wollen. Doch Dante wusste, eine solche Möglichkeit bestand für den kleinen Kerl nicht. Seine Frau hatte sich mittlerweile wieder erhoben und blickte ihn verängstigt und verwirrt (aber auch wütend) an: „Ich glaub wir müssen reden Troy."

„Weshalb denn?", Dante stellte sich dumm.

„Na ja, zum Beispiel weil die Klinge dieser..._Kreatur_...dich vorhin durchbohrt hat. Aber ich keine Wunde mehr entdecken kann.", sie deutete mit der Pistole in der Hand auf seinen Bauch. Tatsächlich war die Verletzung beinah direkt wieder verheilt. Er spürte nicht ein mal die typische Narbenbildung. Die Brust war wieder einwandfrei und muskulös. Und an seinem Hals hing noch immer das Amulett, dass ihm einst seine tote Mutter geschenkt hatte. „Komm mein Kleiner.", er ging zu Vergil hin und hob ihn hoch.

Seiner Frau hatte er damals erzählt, sein Bruder Vergil wäre bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, doch jetzt würde er wohl mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Und auch seinem Sohn war er diese Erklärung, über Daddys plötzliche Superkräfte, schuldig. Dann ging er voran in die Küche, während seine Frau ihm folgte. „Also Troy, erzähl mal was da eben los war. Du schienst dich ja prächtig zu amüsieren.", begann sie und legte die Waffe, wie als Zeichen, vor Dante auf den Tisch.

„Amy. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber...", er stockte: „...Troy ist nicht mein richtiger Name." „Wie bitte?!", Amy blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Aber dein Ausweis, das süße Foto und die Hochzeitsunterlagen?!" Dante tat es in der Seele weh ihr alles gestehen zu müssen, mehr sogar als jede Fleischwunde von irgendwelchen Giftklingen. Doch er musste es sagen: „Mein Name ist Dante."

Amy blickte ins Leere: „Also sind wir wohl offiziell nicht verheiratet, was bist du? CIA? Solltest du mich Auskundschaften?!" „Warum sollte ich das tun?", wollte Dante von seiner Frau wissen: „Ich hab einige Bekannte, die mir dabei geholfen haben. Magie, Süße.", Dante setzte sich hin und reichte seinem Jungen etwas von der Fruchtschale auf dem Tisch. Dieser begann die Trauben zu essen, während er schweigend zuhörte.

„Amy."

Doch seine Frau wehrte alles ab: „Ich versteh das nicht, wieso hast du mich belogen?" „Hab ich nicht!", wehrte Dante ab. „Ach nein?!", Amy zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Verarsch mich doch nicht." Der Dämonenjäger seufzte: „Ich habe dich nicht belogen. Mittlerweile bin ich eigentlich Troy, Dante sollte eigentlich gestorben sein."  
"Aber..."

„Aber es geht wohl nicht. Die Welt brauch Dante.", erklärte er, während er von sich in der dritten Person sprach. „Und wieso brauch die Welt...Dante?!", Amy begann damit auf und ab zu gehen. „Hast du den Regen da draußen gesehen?!", sie nickte: „Darum brauch mich die Welt." „Sollst du Regen machen?!", Amy wurde zynisch.

„Nein.", Dante schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Meine Mission ist es, die Welt zu beschützen, vor Dämonen." Er glaubte ja selbst kaum was er da sagte, warum sollte also Amy ihm glauben? Vergil gab ein leises: „Wow!", von sich und aß weiter. „Und wieso ist es deine Mission? Wer hat dich auserkoren?"

„Niemand. Oder jedenfalls nicht direkt. Mein Vater war einst ein mächtiger Krieger der Dämonenwelt, meine Mutter ein Mensch. Und mein Bruder und ich waren ihre Söhne, zur Hälfte Dämon, zur Hälfte Mensch."

Amy riss die Augen auf, aber sie schien ihm zu glauben, denn die Begegnung mit den Monstern vorhin hatte sie eines besseren gelehrt. Dämonen gab es wirklich, damit musste sie wohl klar kommen und Dante war ihr diese Erklärung schuldig gewesen. Lange Zeit schon. „Ist dein Bruder wirklich bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen?"

Dante verneinte mit einem Kopfnicken und begann dann zu erzählen, über sein Leben als Troy, sein Leben vorher, der Kampf mit seinem Bruder, der Verlust desjenigen. Und mit jeder Sekunde schien Amy immer faszinierter. Die Wut und Verzweiflung wich und sie begann damit sich abzufinden. Sie hatten Vergil in ihr Bett schlafen geschickt, während sie sich Wein eingossen und gemeinsam sprachen. Amy stellte Fragen, Dante beantwortete diese. Er zeigte ihr sogar seine Dämonengestalt.

Doch sie erschrak nicht wirklich. Schließlich sagte sie: „All das ist...verwirrend." Dante nickte ihr zustimmend zu: „Das glaube ich dir gerne. Aber Schatz, die Gefühle zu dir waren nie gespielt, nur damit du das weißt. Ich mag geflohen sein, aber ich habe dich wirklich lieben gelernt." Amy lächelte, leicht beschwipst von dem Wein: „Das erklärt einiges!" „Was denn?", Dante lachte leise auf.

„Na ja...warum unser Haus so schnell fertig war, warum du jeden meiner trinkfesten Onkel unter den Tisch gesoffen hast und zwar jedes Mal und vor allem warum du so _gut _bist..." Dante schmunzelte belustigt. Ja, ja, die körperlichen Attribute eines Dämons, schon praktisch. Allerdings wollte sich Dante nicht vorstellen, wie sein eigener Vater wohl damals ausgesehen haben muss. Dante wusste nicht, ob er als vollständiger Dämon auch eine menschliche Gestalt hatte und wenn ja...wie hatte er wohl ausgesehen?

Und wenn nein...wie hatte seine Mutter das ertragen? Er schüttelte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, dann griff er nach Amys Hand: „Kannst du damit leben, mit mir als Dante?" Sie dachte nach und zog die Hand dann zurück: „Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich will es versuchen, Dante." Sie lächelten sich an, dann gab Dante seiner Frau einen Kuss über den Tisch hinweg.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Regen?", wollte Amy schließlich wissen. „_Wir _nichts! Nur ich!", verbesserte Dante: „Ich werde morgen einen alten Freund besuchen, der wird mir sicher helfen können."

„Ein Magier?!"

„Bibliothekar!", antwortete Dante schmunzelnd. Sembrath hatte die größte Bibliothek der Stadt über das Okkulte. Dort würde er möglicherweise auf die Dämonen und den Regen stoßen und vielleicht erfahren können, was gerade hier vorging. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht schon bald geschah. Denn vorher musste er Frau und Kind noch aus der Stadt schaffen, sonst wäre dies fatal. Er wollte die beiden nicht in Gefahr sehen. Danach würde er sehen, ob er Lady ausfindig machen konnte, oder Lucia...oder am besten: Trish. Von ihr wusste er, dass sie sich im Moment in einem Paralleluniversum befand und wahrscheinlich schwer zu erreichen war. Doch Dante wusste: Nichts war unmöglich.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinauf.

Sembrath saß noch in seiner Bibliothek. Eigentlich sollte dies einst ein Buchgeschäft werden, aber die Menschen dieser Stadt waren viel zu ignorant, um die Wahrheit zu sehen. Bücher über Rituale, Dämonen und Mythologie interessierten sie allesamt nicht. Der einzige Kunde, der hier ab und zu vorbeischaute war Troy. Oder _Dante._ Sembrath kannte beide Versionen des Dämonenkillers und obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass Troy ein netteres _Wesen, _denn Mensch konnte man ja schlecht sagen, war, so gefiel ihm der alte Dante doch lieber. Und da Dante/Troy nie etwas kaufte, war dieser Laden eher zu einer Bibliothek verkommen. Wenigstens kannte Sembrath einige Tricks, um sich überm Wasser zu halten. Ab und zu kamen noch Kunden vorbei, die etwas spezielles wollten. Sembrath hasste den Handel mit der magischen Droge _Seranium _ aber dem armen Kerl blieb nur selten was anderes übrig. Und da Seranium als eine Art Wahrheitsserum der Dämonen gesehen wurde, entlockte Sembrath ihnen häufig viele Informationen. Diese verriet er dann an Dante und kassierte so seine Summen ein. Er war ein ausgebuffter Kerl und wusste, wo es lang ging. Die Welt der Dämonen war sein Gebiet, obwohl Sembrath selbst nur ein einfacher Mensch war. Ein einfacher Mensch, dessen Vater ihn die Grundzüge der Magie gelehrt hatte.

_Harry Potter ist erwachsen geworden, _hatte er ihm einst gesagt. Das war ihr letztes Treffen gewesen, danach war sein Vater gestorben an einem unheilbaren Lungenkrebs. Welch seltsame Ironie. Ein Magier der Dunklen Künste war nicht in der Lage einen popeligen Tumor wegzuzaubern. Doch dann hatte er lernen müssen, dass es Regeln gab, die Magie und Mensch von einander trennten.

Es gab keine vollkommene Einheit zwischen Magie und Mensch und die würde es auch nie geben. Sie konnten nebeneinander existieren, aber nie wirklich miteinander. Das Glöckchen an seiner Tür bimmelte, trotz später Stunde, als diese aufgestoßen wurde. Sembrath hob seine Augen und sah über den Rand der Brille hinweg, vergaß vollkommen die Abhandlung die er da gerade lass. Der Blutregen hatte ihn auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht, was er als vergessen geglaubt hatte. Und jetzt ahnte er, was hier abging. Die Welt würde wohl oder übel untergehen. Und es gab niemanden, der dies verhindern konnte. Nicht mal Dante und vor allem aber nicht...Troy.

Die Gestalt die nun herein kam, war jemand fremdes. Die Aura dieses _Wesens_, ja es war ein Dämon, war mächtig, viel mächtiger als alle die er je gespürt hatte. Obwohl Sembrath selbst nur ein kleiner, nichts bedeutender Magier war, spürte er doch deutlich. Diese Gestalt konnte ein echtes Problem werden. Langsam glitt sie regelrecht über den Holzfußboden. Jeder Schritt drückte vollkommene Eleganz und Selbstsicherheit aus. Und Sembrath musste feststellen, dass an dem Gang nichts lächerliches war. Dieses Wesen strahlte so viel Präsenz aus, dass selbst der dämlichste Mensch Ehrfurcht, oder besser nur Furcht, empfunden hätte. So ging es auch Sembrath und als die Person in den Lichtkegel der kleinen Nachttischlampe trat, unter der Sembrath lass, erstarrte der Bibliothekar.

Die Gesichtszüge waren edel, schmale Augen mit roten Pupillen, schmale Lippen, silberweißes Haar, streng nach hinten gekämmt, fiel dem Dämonen über die Schultern. Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel, der voll war mit goldenen und silbernen Stickereien. Und Sembrath würde nicht dagegen wetten, wenn man ihn fragen würde ob in den Stickereien echtes Gold eingearbeitet war.

Gegen diese Kleidung war selbst der nobelste Mantel von Dolce & Gabbana aus Kaschmirwolle nichts. Unter dem Mantel trug der Herr ein ordentliches Hemd, schwarz in der Farbe, dazu noch eine Art Fliege um den Hals. Er wirkte vollkommen altmodisch, vollkommen fehl am Platz. Doch die beiden Schwerter die er bei sich trug sprachen eine eigene Sprache.

Eine riesige Klinge zum einen, die er auf dem Rücken geschnallt hatte. So riesig, dass selbst Dante sie wohl nicht hätte heben können. Eine schmale Klinge trug er noch an seiner Hüfte. Er wirkte wie ein edler König im Krieg. Vielleicht war er ja so was in der Art? König der Dämonen? Und als er sprach, gefror Sembrath das Blut in den Adern, voller Kälte und Zorn war seine Stimme und dabei doch so vollkommen ruhig.

„Wo ist Dante?!"

Er wusste, eigentlich sollte er den ollen Kerl einfach verpfeifen, aber Sembrath spürte, dass es damit noch mächtig Ärger geben würde, also schwieg er erstmal. Dann knallte der Dämon eine Faust auf den Tisch, während sein Gesicht noch immer vollkommen ungerührt aussah. „Wo ist Dante? Sohn des Verräters?!", wollte der coole Dämon von dem kleinen Bibliothekar wissen. Sembrath schluckte einen dicken Kloß: „Ich kenne keinen Dante."

Die nächste Bewegung konnte Sembrath nur angedeutet wahrnehmen, aber als er wieder klar sehen konnte, spürte er auch einen stechenden Schmerz in der Magengegend. Die schlanke Klinge, ähnlich einem Katana, steckte bis zum Schaft in seinem Bauch und bohrte sich auf der anderen Seite wieder hinaus. Sembrath schrie, mehr aus Erschrecken. Der Dämon drückte den Schaft fester gegen die Bauchdecke und ein stechender Schmerz durchschoss den geringen Magier.

„Wo ist der Sohn des Verräters?", scheinbar hatte der Dämon nur einen einzigen Spruch drauf. Sembrath griff mit den Händen nach der Klinge, doch er bereute es. Denn als seine Haut das scharfe Eisen berührten, zog der Dämon das Schwert leicht bei Seite und Sembrath schnitt sich die Hände auf. „Wo ist er?!", die Klinge wanderte langsam nach oben und schnitt die Bauchdecke, und die Rippen des armen Ladenbesitzers auf.

„Ein Laden..._Dev..._il..._May...Crrr..._aaargh!"

Ein sauberer Schnitt erschien an seiner Kehle und der Druck auf seinem Bauch ließ nach. Mit der Hand fasste er nach der Wunde und drückte die Hautlappen wieder zusammen. Der Schnitt war nicht tief, aber Sembrath ahnte. Er würde spätestens in einer halben Stunde tot sein. Gut das bald die Sonne aufgehen würde, vielleicht fand ihn dann einer seiner Kunden...wenn er welche haben würde. Sembrath begann zu weinen, aus Angst vor dem Tod, und ging in die Knie, fiel nach hinten, sah noch wie der Dämon die Seiten aus dem Buch riss, die er eben noch gelesen hatte.

Das war ein Einzelstück und somit war die Chance wohl verloren, jemals die Gesamtzusammenhänge zu verstehen. Nur noch Sembrath wusste in etwa, was los war. Doch das würde er nicht mehr lange wissen, denn schon spürte er wie das Blut seine Luftröhre flutete und er Blut hustete.

Sembrath war ein zum Tode verdammter Mann.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	4. Konfrontation

**KAPITEL DREI**

Dante erwachte an diesem Morgen noch vor dem Sonnenaufgang. Er würde seinen Freund Sembrath besuchen und ihm vielleicht mal sagen, dass er zurück war. Vielleicht sollte er dann auch das _Devil May Cry _wieder öffnen? Er wusste es nicht. Leise stahl er sich aus dem Zimmer um weder Vergil, noch Amy zu wecken. Die beiden hatten sehr viel Ruhe verdient. Vielleicht würde er Sembrath um einen Zauberspruch bitten, der seine Familie vor den Dämonen schützen würde, aber das ließ sich alles nachher überlegen. Zuerst schlich er ins Wohnzimmer, wo noch immer das Chaos von gestern Nacht herrschte und wahrscheinlich würden sie sich in nächster Zeit auch nicht damit befassen können. Immerhin war gestern das erste Zeichen gekommen.

Einst hatte ihm sein Vater von einer alten Legende erzählt, einer alten Prophezeiung. Eine Prophezeiung die von drei Vorzeichen sprach und dem Auftritt von jemandem, der das letzte Gericht einleiten würde. Dante war schon irgendwie gespannt auf das Erscheinen dieser Kreatur, die würde dann schon bald Blei schnuppern dürfen. Aber trotzdem sollte man sich vorbereiten. In der Vergangenheit hatte Dante gelernt, wie schlimm und fatal Vorstürmen sein konnte.

Im Wohnzimmer fand Dante seinen Mantel und streifte diesen über. Wenn er schon wieder zurück war, dann konnte er es auch richtig sein. Außerdem war der Mantel absolut cool. Dante schmunzelte einwenig, als der das kalte Eisen von Ebony und Ivory spürte und das vertraute, lang vermisste Gewicht der Schwertklinge auf seinem Rücken. Damit, vollkommen ausgerüstet, zog er in aller Herrgottsfrühe los, um sich dem Bösen zu stellen. So wie er es immer getan hatte.

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht verließ er das Haus und schritt die dunkle Straße entlang. Flackernd erloschen die Straßenlaternen und am Himmel erschien ein rosa Stich, der das baldige Erscheinen der Sonnenscheibe ankündigte. Aus dem früheren Nachtschwärmer Dante war ein Familienvater geworden, ein Vater mit einer Mission. Der Laden vom Sembrath lag im hintersten Winkel der Stadt und auch eher in einem Teil, den man normalerweise besser mied. Doch nicht Dante. Ihm konnten die meisten der Schläger nicht mal ein Haar krümmen und wenn sie es schafften, dann nur weil er sie ließ. Die Taktik einem Gegner den scheinbaren Sieg vor Augen zu führen war eine der Besten. Danach konnte man ihn so richtig in den Boden stampfen und machte ihn körperlich und seelisch vollkommen fertig. Kaum merklich wechselte der Anständige Stadtteil in den Verruchten. Die Häuser wurden schäbiger, die Graffitis zum Standard, die Straßen schlechter, die Kneipen heruntergekommen. Diese Grauzone nannte man hier Twilight.

Und der größte Teil der Bevölkerung wohnte in diesem Zwielicht. In diesem Ausgleich zwischen Hell und Dunkel, zwischen Reich und Arm. Das einzige, was Dante an diesem frühen morgen sah, war ein sich schnell zuziehender Vorhang, wahrscheinlich von einer alten Witwe, die kein Geld hatte sich ein Haus im anständigen Teil der Stadt zu holen. Hier konnte man ja nur Verschlossen und Paranoid werden. Und in diesem Zwielicht lag auch das _Devil May Cry_, er hatte es kurz vor seinem Verschwinden wieder umgetauft. Denn _Devil Never Cry _war mit Trish aus seinem Leben entschwunden.

Als Dante schließlich in Downtown, dem niederen Viertel der Stadt auftauchte, wichen ihm alle Gestalten aus, die noch um die Uhrzeit (oder bereits wieder) hier herumlungerten. Zum Teil kannten sie Dante persönlich und wussten, wie er drauf war. Zum größten Teil aber rankten sich Legenden um den _Un_menschen. Dante hatte nie seine Identität als Dämon preisgegeben, aber seine Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Präzision und die Fähigkeit mit sechzig Mann gleichzeitig zu kämpfen, gab ihm einen gewissen Ruf.

Keiner mochte ihn hier, aber das hatte Dante auch nie sonderlich verlangt. Sein Leben spielte sich schon lange nicht mehr hier ab, schon sehr lange nicht mehr. Früher, bevor er zum Dämonenjäger geworden war, hatte er einst sein Leben als Auftrags...er wusste selbst nicht was genau das war. Er hatte viele Aufträge angenommen, meist dreckige und schmutzige, oft ging es um Mafiabosse, die Geleitschutz brauchten oder so ähnliches. Aber das war lange Zeit her. Die Menschen hier lungerten in Bars rum, tranken ein Bier nach dem anderen und hofften darauf, dass die Welt besser wurde oder sie einen Gott verdammten Job bekamen. Die Zeiten waren ein für alle Mal vorbei. Dante sah eine alte Kneipe, in der er selbst einst vor so vielen Jahren gesessen hatte.

Dann wand er sich ab und bog links ab. Bisher war er beinah nur gerade aus gelaufen, jetzt ging es in eine Seitengasse, zu einer unscheinbaren Tür in einem unscheinbaren Gebäude. Alles was auf einen Laden hinwies, war ein Kleiner Sticker an der Milchglasscheibe. _Semmys Bookstore_. Alle Welt wunderte sich, warum es Semmys und nicht Sammys hieß, aber nur wenige kannten die Antwort. Und noch weniger kümmerten sich darum. Denn dieser Laden war so unscheinbar wie eine Zeitung in der Mülltonne.

Niemanden interessierte der Inhalt und der war für solch eine Lage ziemlich reichhaltig. Schon von weitem sah Dante, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Es lag nicht etwa an einer dunklen Aura, oder einer Horde Dämonen die ihn erwartete, nein es war der dichte Rauch, der sich vor der Tür sammelte.

Dante hastete die letzten Schritte, stieg die drei Stufen hinab und roch erstmal. Feuer...kam es ihm in den Sinn. Mit einem geschickten Tritt trat er die Tür auf und war bereit auf alles. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde Sembrath nur kiffend in einer Ecke sitzen, wenn er aber Pech hatte, und das hatte er, würde der Laden in Flammen stehen. Die Bücherregale brannten Lichterloh. Das Feuer war noch nicht lange am brennen und möglicherweise war hier etwas noch zu retten, aber dann sah Dante die Paar Füße, die hinter dem umgeworfenen Schreibtisch lagen.

Schnell war er heran und blickte auf die Gestalt am Boden. Es war Sembrath. Die Augen waren aufgerissen, die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Eine Blutlache hatte sich angesammelt. Ob Sembrath noch lebte, konnte Dante nicht genau sagen, aber er griff nach dem Bewegungslosen Körper und hievte ihn in die Höhe. Dann eilte er raus auf die Straße. Und tatsächlich hörte er Sembraths Herz noch schlagen. Und er bewegte die Lippen, so als würde er etwas sagen wollen. Doch die aufgeschnittene Kehle hinderte ihn daran. Alles was erklang war ein blutiges Gurgeln. Doch Dante wusste was Sembrath da sagen wollte.

_Devil May Cry..._

_Devil May Cry..._

Er rief den Namen von Dantes Geschäft, dann spürte der Dämonenjäger das Leben aus dem armen Bibliothekar weichen. Und während er so da stand und den Toten anblickte, stieg Wut in ihm auf. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, war im _Devil May Cry _und Dante konnte zu hundert Prozent davon ausgehen, dass dieser Jemand auf der Suche nach ihm war. Gerade, als Dante sich abwenden wollte, hörte er ein dunkles Zischen, vollkommen untypisch für Flammen und auch für Gasrohre. Er blieb stehen und seufzte Demonstrativ. „Oh man, was zur Hölle, soll das alles?"

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein leises Zischen, dass immer beständig anschwoll. Bald schon glaubte er Worte zu vernehmen, aber sie ergaben für ihn keinen Sinn mehr. Dante wand sich um, bereit jeder Kreatur die Visage zu polieren. Doch was er da sah, war vollkommen neu für ihn.

Das Zischen schwoll weiter an und aus der Tür züngelten Flammen, leckten nach dem Leichnam des Sembrath. Dann trat etwas aus den Flammen heraus. Ein Dämon, das stand außer Frage. Sein Körper war vollkommen in Flammen gehüllt...nein, er war die Flamme. Das Wesen bestand vollkommen aus Feuer. Zwar hatte er schon einmal einen Gegner aus Flammen gehabt, allerdings erschien es ihm damals um einiges einfacher, weil es eine unsichtbare Gestalt, mit einer Flammenhülle war. Dieser Gegner war das Feuer. Der angedeutete Kopf wand sich in seine Richtung und blieb auf ihm hängen. Dann verstand er die gezischten Worte: „_Daaaaante._"

Dante glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass dieses Wesen wirklich seinen Kopf drehen musste, um ihn wahrzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich war dies nur ein Aspekt der Vermenschlichung, die bei Dämonen eintrat wenn sie die Welt der Menschen betraten. Ebenso erging es den Menschen, sollten sie die Welt der Dämonen betreten. Doch das kam allerdings eher selten vor.

Menschen waren doch eine schwache, sehr zerbrechliche Spezies. Dante hatte es nie verstanden, wie sie sich zum König der _Tiere_ hatten hochkämpfen können. Doch da er selbst zu Teil ein Mensch war, verbot er sich solche Gedanken meistens. Immerhin lebte und liebte er ja auch mit den Menschen in dieser Welt. Das Flammendämon trat aus der Tür heraus und holte mit der Flammenfaust aus. Dante ging in Position und wich der Flammenfontäne aus, die plötzlich aus dem Boden schoss.

Der Dämon manipulierte die Realität, um Dimensionslöcher über Lavaströmen öffnen zu können. So griff er also an. Das Feuer griff nun schon auf den Rest des Hauses über und Dante nahm einen Schrei wahr. Oberstes Stockwerk. Eine junge Frau. Der Dämon hatte den Schrei auch gehört und beinah gleichzeitig hasteten sie zur Wand.

Das Monster verschmolz mit den Flammen und bewegte sich so in Sekundenschnelle hinauf, während Dante wie ein Frosch auf die Feuerleiter sprang und hinaufstieg. Zwar ebenfalls in Windeseile, aber dennoch bei weitem nicht so schnell. Dann sah er das Fenster. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung erreichte er dieses und brach hindurch. Eine junge, braunhaarige Frau saß in einer Ecke, von Flammen umhüllt. Vom Dämonen keine Spur.

Dann, als hätte dieser auf Dante gewartet, schoss die Menschartige Gestalt aus den Flammen und griff nach dem Mädchen. „Lass mal stecken!", rief Dante und säbelte mit seinem Schwert einmal durch die Kreatur. Für nur eine Sekunde spürte er den Widerstand, dann zerbrach das Wesen. Doch schon eine Sekunde später tauchte es wie ein Blitz neben Dante auf und schoss auf ihn zu. Mit einer geschickten Rolle warf er sich zur Seite, dann blickte er zu der jungen Frau hinüber: „Los, da ist eine Feuerleiter!", er deutete zum Fenster. Die Frau nickte und stand auf, zögerlich. Während Dante die Flammen sondierte. Obwohl er ein Dämon war, so bekam er es langsam auch mit der Atemnot zu tun, während Rotgelbe Flammen die Wände und die Einrichtung verzehrten. Von weitem hörte er schon die Feuerwehr heranhasten. Er musste die Augen zusammen kneifen, weil der Rauch brannte wie Feuer. _Was für ein dämlicher Spruch..._dachte sich Dante und sprang wieder bei Seite, um dem Wesen auszuweichen, dass so plötzlich in den Flammen erschien.

Dante musste sich höllisch anstrengen, um den Unterschied zwischen dem Wesen und den Flammen ausmachen zu können. Im Sprung zog er Ebony und feuerte eine Menge an Kugeln in das Wesen. Die junge Frau wimmerte ängstlich auf und hockte sich leicht hin. Das Wesen löste sich auf. Das war ihre Chance. „Los jetzt!", sie spurtete zur Leiter und stieg hinab. Dante erblickte wieder das Wesen in der Flamme und sah, was es plante.

Da das Feuer die Fassade des Hauses ebenfalls eingenommen hatte, würde er das Mädchen von außen angreifen. Also hastete Dante zum Fenster und blickte hinab. Als er in den Flammen eine Bewegung wahrnahm, sprang er hinab und zog sein Schwert. In der Luft zerteilte er das Monster und es verschwand wieder für wenige Sekunden. Geschickt landete er unten. Als die Frau ihn erreicht hatte, führte er sie vom Feuer weg. Der Wirkungskreis des Dämons war nur auf das Feuer bezogen.

Die Frau reagierte empört, blieb aber stehen. Während Dante wartete. Doch der Dämon kam nicht. Als er zu der Frau blickte, gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern. Sie hatte eine Zigarette im Mund stecken und kramte gerade nach dem _Feuer_zeug. „Mist!".

Dante spurtete los, während sie einen ersten Versuch startete die Flamme zum Leben zu erwecken. Unweit der Frau ragte ein Hydrant aus dem Boden und diesen steuerte er nun an. Das große, gelbe, hässliche Ding. Die Flamme erwachte, als Dante den Hydranten erreichte. Mit einer Stichflamme schoss der Dämon hervor und griff nach der Frau. Sie schrie panisch, ließ das Feuerzeug aber nicht los.

Der Dämonenjäger war herangespurtet und holte mit der Klinge am Rücken aus. Funken stoben auf, als er das Metall zerschnitt und mit hohem Druck Wasser in einem Strahl in Richtung der Frau schoss. Sie wurde von den Füßen gerissen, doch den Dämon traf dies vernichtend. Man sollte Feuer nie mit Feuer bekämpfen, hatte ihm ein weiser Mann einst gesagt. Der Kampf war vorbei. Aber Dantes Kampf noch lange nicht. Jetzt rief das Devil May Cry nach ihm. Dort war jemand, der ihn suchte. Jemand, der irgendwas von ihm wollte. Also wand er sich von der Klitschnassen Frau ab, die wie eine Puppe ein mal über den Asphalt geschleudert worden war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte der hohe Druck ihr mehrere Knochen gebrochen, aber das war immer noch besser, als in den Flammen der Hölle zu verbrennen. Als er um die Ecke gegangen war, begann er zu rennen. Und ohne ein mal anzuhalten, oder sich umzublicken stürzte er in die Twilightzone, um den Feind zu stellen.

Als er das alte, heruntergekommene Gebäude erreicht hatte, war die Sonne bereits am Himmel erschienen und ließ den Himmel in einem freundlichen Blau erstrahlen. Die vernagelte Tür war aufgebrochen und dicke Staubschichten wirbelten auf, als Dante eintrat. Das Neonschild vor dem Laden war zum größten Teil zerstört worden, doch das war ihm jetzt egal. Durch die Tür und die Schlitze in den vernagelten Fenstern drang das einzige Licht herein. Sein Schreibtisch stand noch immer da, vollkommen verdreckt und mit einer dicken Schicht Staub bedeckt. Der Billardtisch war verschwunden. Anscheinend von irgendwem mitgenommen worden. Nur ein Queue lag noch zerbrochen in der Ecke.

Es waren schon fast zehn Jahre her, als er den Laden verlassen hatte. Und doch hatte sich nicht sehr viel verändert. Bis auf die dicke Schicht Staub überall. Er seufzte und blickte sich in dem dämmrigen Licht um. Von einem Gegner war nichts zu sehen. Dann ertönte ein Klatschen von der Galerie, wo auch Dantes Zimmer gelegen hatte. Wie aus dem Nichts war, obwohl er vor einer zehntel Sekunde noch da nachgesehen hatte, eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Mantel, mit langen, silbrigen Haaren erschienen. Auf dem Rücken trug er die größte und schwerste Klinge, die Dante je gesehen hatte. Und er klatschte ironisch. „Wunderbar, Dante. Wunderbar!", meinte er lachend.

Dann zog er aus der Tasche einige Blätter: „Suchst du das?", wollte er wissen. Dante schnaubte verächtlich und wand sich mit einer Gegenfrage an den Kerl: „Wer bist du, Bastard?" Der Dämon oben auf der Galerie, Dante war seine Aura nicht entgangen, blickte ihn finster an. „Verwechsle mich nicht mit dir!", zischte er emotionslos. Dann blickte er wieder auf die Blätter: „Interessant so ein Wisch. Ich muss schon sagen, es ist eine Schande das es ein Einzelstück ist."

Mit einer legeren Handbewegung warf er die Blätter in den Raum, die wie Blätter im Herbst hinabsegelten. Doch bevor sie den Boden erreichten, veränderte sich ihre Gestalt und schwarze Vögel erschienen an ihrer Stelle. „Ein kleiner Test, du verstehst.", meinte der Dämon auf der Galerie. „Meinst du damit kannst du mich schocken?", wunderte sich Dante: „Außerdem hab ich doch den ersten Test schon bestanden."

„Das war doch kein Test...", er lachte auf: „...das war ein Begrüßungskomitee. Ebenso wie die holde Jungfrau." Dann verstand Dante erst. In dem Laden waren noch mehr Werke gewesen, das eben war kein Unikat. Und die beiden Aspekte hatten ihn abgelenkt und von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben abgelenkt. Also wollte der Dämon wohl etwas verheimlichen. Etwa wirklich wichtiges. Dann, wie auf Befehl schossen die Vögel auf ihn zu. Sie näherten sich dem Boden und wirbelten Staub auf. Ein Dutzend schwarzer Raben, die Staub aufwirbelten. Dante begann zu husten. Jetzt erst verstand er, was sie vor hatten.

Ihm wurde die Sicht genommen und der erste Vogelschnabel bohrte sich in seine Schulter. Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht nahm er das hin und schlug mit der Faust nach dem Biest. Dann zog er sein Schwert und säbelte drei weitere vom Himmel. Obwohl er sie kaum sah, so spürte er sie doch deutlich.

Dann zog er seine Pistolen und feuerte. Mit jedem Mal traf er eines der Biester, die sterbend zu Boden segelten. Aber es wurden nicht weniger. Sie hakten, pickten und schrieen. Langsam ging Dante hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Er näherte sich der Tür und die Vögel folgten ihm. Es waren noch sechs. Dante hörte auf zu schießen. Die Biester setzten zum Angriff an und begann damit ihm die Klamotten und die Haut zu zerreißen.

Mit einem Schrei warf er sich nach hinten und durch die Tür hindurch. Als die Sonne auf die Leiber der Vögel traf, schrieen sie hass- und schmerzerfüllt auf und verbrannten zu Asche. Dante kam humpelnd wieder auf die Beine. Sein Gegner stand nun in der Tür, aber immer noch im Schatten.

_Ein Vampir?_

Dann machte er eine kleine Bewegung und war weg. Nein, er war nicht weg...er war..._direkt vor ihm!_ Mit letzter Mühe riss er die Pistolen hoch und wehrte die Schwertklinge somit ab. Metall schabte über Metall und ein hässliches Zischen erklang. Also doch kein Vampir. Dann traf ihn etwas von der Seite. Wie ein Blitz hatte der Gegner die riesige Klinge geschwungen und ihm an den Rippen erwischt. Mit dem ersten Angriff hatte er gewollt, dass Dante den linken Arm heben würde.

Er hatte alles vorausgesehen. Ein gewitzter und gefährlicher Kerl. Das Schwert drang nicht durch seinen Körper und halbierte ihn nicht, dafür war es gar nicht gedacht. Es brach ihm sämtliche Rippen und riss die oberste Hautschicht auf. Außerdem schleuderte ihn die Gewalt des Hiebes durch die Gegend und ließ ihn mehrere Meter noch über den Asphalt sickern. „Und so jemand soll eine Gefahr sein?", murmelte der Dämon leise und ging dann in die andere Richtung, ließ den sich vor Schmerz krümmenden Dante zurück. Seine Kleidung war hin, sein Körper würde sich in einer Stunde erholt haben..._vielleicht._ Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Fortsetzung folgt:


	5. Böses Erwachen

**KAPITEL VIER**

Besorgt blickte Amy –wie würde sie eigentlich jetzt mit Nachnamen heißen?- Blackyard aus dem Fenster ihrer Küche. Troy...nein, Dante...war heute morgen nicht mehr in seinem Bett gewesen. Er hatte ja gesagt, dass er einen alten Bekannten treffen würde. Einen Bibliothekar. Wie hieß er gleich noch mal? Amy seufzte. All das war zu viel für sie. Sie liebte ihren Mann und daran würde sich gar nichts ändern, ob er jetzt Troy, Dante oder Lassie hieß. Und doch lastete dieses Wissen schwer auf ihrer Seele. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass er seit zehn Jahren keine Dämonen gesehen, geschweige denn getötet hatte. Doch jetzt waren sie wieder da, als was sollte sie machen? Sie würde Dante gern unterstützen, ihm im Kampf gegen die Bösen helfen, aber sie war ein einfacher Mensch. Und sie hatte gesehen, wozu diese Biester in der Lage waren. In dem Moment kam Vergil die Stufen hinab. Ferien in der Schule, darum war er noch zu Hause. Sie lächelte.

Er sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Die Zeichen, die sie für Albinismus gehalten hatte, schienen wohl eher in der Familie zu liegen. Vielleicht hatten aber auch alle Dämonen silberweißes Haar? Amy wusste es nicht. Doch der Kleine war sein Vater in klein. War er jetzt eigentlich auch ein Dämon? Immerhin war ihr Mann zur Hälfte einer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, das wurmte sie sehr. Sie wollte nicht unnütz sein. „Mama.", meldete sich ihr Sohn und lenkte ihre Gedanken ab. „Was ist denn mein Kleiner?", wollte Amy von ihrem Sohn wissen. Obwohl er erst sieben war, war er doch schon ein ziemlich kräftiger Junge. Vielleicht hatte er ja Züge eines Dämons an sich? „Wo ist eigentlich Papa?", wollte Vergil wissen.

„Dein Vater besucht einen Bekannten.", antwortete sie: „Ich hoffe es ist alles okay.", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Der Kleine lächelte sie an, ein unschuldiges Kinderlächeln. Ein wirklicher Engel. Amy war so stolz auf ihren Sohn und auf ihren Mann und sie liebte es Dantes Augen zu sehen, wenn er seinen Sohn erblickt. Es war noch immer der gleiche Blick, wie vor sieben Jahren im Krankenhaus, als bekannt wurde, dass es ein Junge war. Dante war so glücklich gewesen.

Und so sah er seinen Sohn noch immer an. Voller Stolz und Liebe. In dem harten Dämonenjäger steckte ein Kind, ein Kind namens Troy. Das Kind, was sie einst zu lieben gelernt hatte. Zu erst war er zu kindisch gewesen, doch jetzt wusste sie es. Das war wahre Liebe. Nicht, dass sie das vorher nicht auch gedacht hatte. Der Beweis, dass sich trotz der Offenbarung für sie gefühlsmäßig nicht viel verändert hatte, war ihr genug. Dante war der Mann, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Schweigend schritt sie vom Fenster weg. Wenn sie logisch rechnete, war Dante bereits über zwölf Stunden weg. Er würde doch sicher nicht so lange brauchen. Und was wenn ihn unterwegs ein Dämon getötet hatte? Oder schwer verwundet? Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er gestern Abend die Klinge des Dämons auch überlebt hatte. Doch so leicht war es gar nicht. Es wollte nicht in ihren Kopf, das jetzt alles anders war.

„Troy.", flüsterte sie leise den falschen Namen ihres Mannes.

Sechs Stunden später erwachte Dante in der dunklen Gasse. Keiner hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und keiner hatte ihn ausgeraubt. Seine Pistolen lagen neben seinem Schwert. Alles war angelegt worden, jemand versuchte ihn zu provozieren. Und er wusste auch genau wer das war. Wütend funkelte Dante den Himmel an. Wer auch immer dieser Dämon gewesen war, er hatte es sich gehörig verscherzt. Das nächste Mal würde er ihn zermalmen. Dante lachte und bereute es direkt. Seine Rippen waren scheinbar nur zum Teil geheilt. Was für ein heftiger Schlag. Es war trotzdem schön sich denken zu können, dass er dem Dämon auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde. Irgendwie spürte er das. Allein die Macht der Aura, die er wahrgenommen hatte. Eine Aura, vollkommen rein von bösen Gedanken, von irgendwelchen Gedanken. Alles was er gesehen hatte war die pure Finsternis. Der Dämon war nicht einfach irgendein Monster, dass es zu verprügeln galt. Irgendwas war los mit ihm und Dante zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass der Blutregen ebenso wie das Feuerteufelchen auf seine Kappe gingen.

Ächzend und den Schmerz ignorierend kam er wieder auf die Beine und betrachtete seinen Mantel. Er war vom Ruß geschwärzt, von den Vögeln zerhackt und von Schlamm besudelt. Den konnte er also getrost wegwerfen und sich von seinem letzten Gehalt einen neuen kaufen. Den Laden würde er nicht mehr weiterführen können, aber auch das _Devil May Cry _war vollkommen zerstört. Der Fremde hatte sich sichtlich Mühe gegeben, ihm weh zu tun. Zum Glück wusste der Kerl nichts von seiner Familie. Dante war ja nicht Troy. Und von Troy wusste niemand, außer Sembrath und er wusste, dass sein alter Kumpel ihn nicht verraten hätte. Für die meisten Menschen war Dante, eine Legende, ein Märchen.

Nur wenige wussten das er lebte, andere dachten er wäre weggereist. Wiederum andere behaupten er wäre zu seinem Dämonenvolk gegangen, um diese anzuführen. Und jedes Mal musste Dante lachen, wenn er die Geschichten hörte. In Wahrheit war er nirgendwo hingegangen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er noch von dem letzten großen Abenteuer das Outfit hatte. (Das aus DMC 2) Er würde wohl darauf zurückgreifen müssen, denn das gesamte Geld konnte er nicht in einen weiteren, robusten Mantel investieren. Amy würde ihm dafür den Kopf abreißen. Apropos Amy. Dante suchte in seiner Manteltasche nach seinem Handy und musste feststellen, dass es verloren gegangen war.

„Shit.", vorsichtig hob er die Waffen wieder auf und suchte die Umgebung nach dem Handy ab. Doch es war nirgendwo. So wie der Kerl ausgesehen hatte, hatte er von dem Begriff Handy noch nie in seinem Leben etwas gehört. Also ging Dante mal nicht davon aus, dass der Kerl sich das Handy genommen hatte. Ein alter Krieger hatte dummerweise nicht besonders gute Chancen zu überleben in einer Welt von Hightech und mehr. Und doch hatte er so viel Kraft in sich, dass selbst Dante eingestehen musste, dass es bei dem einen Kräftemessen wohl bleiben würde, es sei denn Dante wollte sein Leben riskieren.

Vor Wut schnaubend schritt er aus der Gasse hinaus und ging in Richtung seines Hauses. Der Kerl wusste nun wie er aussah und Dante sondierte sehr gut die Umgebung, damit er nicht zufällig von irgendeinem Spitzel überrascht werden würde. Er wollte seine Familie da auf keinen Fall mit hineinziehen. Das würde er niemals gestatten. Und er würde sich so was niemals verzeihen können.

Schließlich erreichte er die Straße, in der er wohnte. Sein riesiges Schwert, was er einst so stolz und schnell und mühelos geschwungen hatte, hing nun träge am Boden und zog Rillen durch den Asphalt. Die Pistolen baumelten nutzlos in ihren Halftern. Dante war ein erschöpfter Mann. Ein müder Mann. Ein Mann mit einem Feind, dessen Macht scheinbar unbegrenzt war. Er herrschte über Feuer, Vögel und er war blitzschnell.

Damit konnte nicht ein mal der große Dämonenjäger mithalten, der legendäre dunkle Ritter Dante, wie Trish ihn einst genannt hatte. Er war in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten, hatte ihn an Macht schon längst überholt und hatte Sachen gemacht, für die ein normaler Mensch seine Seele hätte hergeben müssen. Er hatte mehrmals die Hölle durchschritten. Doch gegen diesen neuen Dämon war er nicht gewappnet. Nichts würde den Zorn dieser Bestie stoppen können, falls sie so etwas wie Zorn überhaupt empfand. Doch zuerst musste er irgendwie herausbekommen, was dieser Dämon wusste. Oder besser: Was er plante.

Er verfolgte sicher ein Ziel und Dante glaubte nicht, dass er sich die Apokalypse einfach als Szenario ausgesucht hatte.

Irgendetwas, was er bis dahin nicht verstand war damit verbunden. Schließlich erreichte er vollkommen erschöpft seinen Vorgarten. Seine Sinne schwanden, er schwankte. Und dann sah er das besorgte Gesicht seiner Frau im Fenster. Doch dann wurde sein Blick auch schon schwarz. Ihm wurde übel und der Schmerz kam zurück. Alles was ihm noch blieb war, in die süße Umarmung der Ohnmacht einzutauchen und sich zu erholen. Dabei bemerkte er den schwarzen Vogel nicht, der amüsiert in Richtung seines Hauses blickte.

Der fremde Dämon bewegte sich unterdessen leise und vollkommen unbemerkt durch die Gassen der alten Stadt. Sein Kampf mit Dante, dem legendären schwarzen Ritter, hatte ihn erfrischt und sichtbar belustigt. Sein silberweißes Haar wehte leicht im Wind, der durch die enge Gasse wie in einem Kanal floss. Sein Name war nicht bekannt, niemandem, möglicherweise sogar ihm nicht. Denn Namen bedeuteten Macht, wer den Namen seines Gegners kannte, wusste mit wem man es zu tun hatte, konnte Schwächen, Geschichte und Aufenthaltsort erfahren. Deshalb war dem Fremden dies nicht wichtig. Ob man ihn nun Myrgol, Sesam, oder Gummi nannte war ihm egal. Noch niemand hatte seine Schwachstelle entdecken können und dies würde auch niemandem gelingen.

Sanft glitt der Fremde durch die Gasse und bog links ab. Dann zog er sein großes Schwert und schwang es im selben Zug. Die Klinge fuhr in den Stein des Hauses und ließ dies in den Grundfesten erbeben. Dann brach es auseinander. So weit der Fremde es spüren konnte, war es sowieso unbewohnt gewesen. Und der Blick wurde frei auf eine alte Kapelle. Eine Kirche von durchschnittlicher Größe, eine katholische.

Laut der Legende, die er vorhin vernichtet hatte, war einst die Glocke der Apokalypse darin gebettet worden. Jetzt war es an seiner Zeit diese Glocke ein weiteres Mal zu läuten. Er lachte, lachte laut auf. Dann stieg er über die Mauerreste hinweg und sprang mit einem Satz auf die andere Seite, stand nun auf dem weiten Platz vor der Kirche. Die Kirche selbst war aus braunem Stein gelegt, bunte Fenster mit Marien- und Heiligenbildern prangten an allen Seiten, die Spitze bildete eine grüne Kuppel, die wohl einst aus purem Kupfer gewesen sein musste, nun aber an Pracht verloren hatte.

Ein einsamer Wetterhahn wechselte in unregelmäßigen Abständen an der Spitze die Richtung. Die Glocke war wohl dort. Lachend schritt der Fremde voran. Der Vorhof war wunderschön. Ein Pfad, auf den zwei große Kutschenpferde passen würden, führte direkt auf das große Eichenholztor zu. Der Rest war mit kleinen Hecken gesäumt und vereinzelnd standen Laternen, die allerdings kein künstliches Licht produzierten.

Jedenfalls nicht am helllichten Tage. Schweigend schritt er vorbei an einigen Spaziergängern, die stehen geblieben waren und das eingestürzte Haus betrachteten. Der Fremde hätte nie gedacht, dass Menschen diese Stadt bewohnten. Bisher waren ihm nicht fiele unter die Augen getreten. Aber hier sammelten sie sich trotz des bewölkten Wetters. Die meisten spürten aber die Veränderung in der Luft und blieben in ihren Häusern zurück.

Und die paar Leute auf dem Vorhof schritten auch schnell davon, denn auch sie spürten die starke Macht, die von dem Fremden ausging. Nur vier blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, dann zog der erste sein Schwert aus dem Jackenärmel. Wie er es dahinein bekommen hatte, war für den Fremden ein Rätsel. „Stehen bleiben.", schrie der erste, ein großer Mann mit weißem Haar und kräftigen Muskeln. Ansonsten waren da noch eine Frau mit rotem Haar und geritzten Augen. Sie hatte einen schönen Körper. Die anderen waren ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit Glatze und ein Mann, der mit russischem Akzent sprach: „Weisen sie sich sofort aus, Fremder!"

„Ihr kennt meinen Namens scheinbar schon.", die vier Gestalten, allesamt in eine weiße Jacke und schwarze Hose gekleidet (selbst ein Laie hätte in ihnen die Wächter der Kirche erkannt), wechselten verwirrte Blicke. Dann schoss der Fremde vor. Wie ein Blitz tauchte er neben dem Russen auf. Und seine große Klinge schlug gegen seinen Schädel. Er trennte einen Teil der Schädeldecke ab und schleuderte den Leichnam in die Hecke.

Die junge Frau zog ebenfalls mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit drei Wurfmesser und schleuderte sie in Richtung des Fremden. Dieser fing sie ohne weiteres mit der schlanken, wendbaren Klinge ab und schleuderte sogar einen genau in die Halsschlagader des dunkelhäutigen. Röchelnd ging der in die Hocke und kippte dann vorne über, eine Blutlache bildete sich um dessen Kopf.

Dann stürmte der muskulöse, Weißhaarige vor. Der Fremde wich dem ersten Angriff aus, sprang in die Höhe und kickte ihn mit dem Fuß davon. Sein Schwarzer Mantel wehte dabei wie die Schwingen des Teufels. Ja, manche nannten ihn den Teufel, den Satan, den gefallenen Engel...Belzebub. Und in gewisser Weise war er das auch. Aber Belzebub war ihm doch zu christlich. Während der Mann noch im Flug war, landete der Fremde schon und schwang sein riesiges Schwert, schleuderte es wie einen Bumerang, der durch das Pflaster pflügte und den Körper grob in der Mitte spaltete.

Es blieb nur die Frau. Der Fremde hob eine Hand und die Klinge kam, wie gerufen, zurück. Dann erhob er die andere Hand und die junge Frau erstarrte. In der Handfläche erschien ein schmaler Hautspalt, der sich schon bald öffnete und eine Reihe scharfer Zähne entblößte. Dann schoss ein schwarzer Schatten daraus und ging auf die junge Frau los. Im Flug formte sich der Schatten zu einem Hund und landete dann auf allen vieren, hastete heran und sprang ab. Er bewegte sich wie ein Schatten es nur konnte. Schneller als der Wind, schneller als alles. Niemand war schneller, als der eigene Schatten. Die junge Frau schrie, doch der Fremde sah bereits weg.

Mit der anderen Hand, die das Schwert wieder am Rücken verstaut hatte, stieß er die mächtige Doppeltür auf und trat ins Innere. Sofort verengten sich die Pupillen in seinen Augen und er konnte scharf sehen. Das wenige Licht, dass durch die Buntglasfenster fiel, reichte vollkommen aus um das Kirchenschiff auszuleuchten. Wenn ein Mensch hier seine Schwierigkeiten haben würde, die Bibel zu entziffern, würde der Fremde hier seine eigene Bibel schreiben können und zwar in Kleinschrift.

Er trat ein. Der Raum war leer, alle Priester geflohen, nur ein Mann stand dort und versperrte ihm den Weg zur Treppe. Der Fremde lachte und blickte sich um. In zwei Reihen waren die Bänke angebracht, eine dritte fehlte. Denn dazwischen lag ein roter Teppich, der direkt zum Altar führte und hinter dem großen Kreuz des Christus war eine Tür zu erkennen. Mit dem linken Fuß trat er gegen eine Bankreihe, die sich verschob und einige der Bänke barsten. „Verlasse das Haus Gottes."

An der Macht, die der Priester verströmte merkte der Fremde, dass der Mann ebenfalls ein Dämon war. Wahrscheinlich wieder so ein Verräter. Seit dieser Dante bekannt wurde, folgten mehrere Dämonen seinem und Spardas Beispiel. Der Fremde lachte: „Dann müsstest du mit mir kommen.", meinte er gelassen: „Denn du bist auch keiner von Gottes Bastarden." Der Priester fauchte und veränderte seine Gestalt. Vor dem Fremden stand nun ein Dämon mit glühenden Augen, einem Maul voller Zähne und einer Haut die in grünlichem Licht schimmerte.

Ein Schuppenpanzer. Drachenartige Schwingen öffneten sich und er schoss vor. Der Fremde ging leicht in die Knie und vollführte eine elegante Drehung, zog sein schlankes Schwert und führte dieses beinah unbemerkt an der Haut des Dämons vorbei. Dieser brach auf dem Boden zusammen und spuckte rotes Blut. Dann holte der Fremde mit der Spitze seiner Stiefel aus und trat zu, zertrümmerte das Gesicht der Bestie und wand sich dann angewidert ab. So ein Schwachkopf.

Sterbend ließ er den armen Dämon zurück. _Warum nur..._dachte der Fremde sich, ernsthaft betrübt. Wieso verschworen sie sich gegen ihn, gegen ihren Herren. Der Fremde war sich sicher, in der Prophezeiung wurde von ihm gesprochen. Das Buch des Wächters log nie. Noch nie hatte es sich geirrt. Doch wüsste er manchmal gerne, wer dieser Wächter gewesen war. In der Welt der Dämonen nahm er eine wichtigere Rolle in den Mythen ein, als dieser verfluchte Sparda, während er hier wie ein Gott gefeiert wurde.

Ein Gott..._pah..._ein lächerlicher Wurm. Der Fremde hätte ihn vernichtet, Haus hoch. Und das wusste er, denn angeblich besaß der Spross des Sparda eine noch größere Power, als sein Vater. Angewidert von den Gedanken ging er schließlich los, sein Gesicht verzog er dabei keine Sekunde. Denn dazu war er nicht in der Lage. Ein echter Teufel weinte nicht, hasste nicht, liebte nicht. Das waren Gefühle, die diesen jämmerlichen Menschen zugesandt worden sind, als _Geschenk. _Der Fremde konnte sich nicht denken, warum das ein Geschenk sein sollte. Mit einer mühelosen Handbewegung fegte er das große Holzkreuz gegen die Wand und schritt die gewundenen Stufen zur Spitze hinauf. Mit jedem Schritt spürte er heiße Erregung durch seinen Körper wandern. Jede Stufe brachte ihm den Schritt näher, zur vollkommenen Macht, zur Vollkommenheit, zur Einheit mit der ultimativen Kraft. Spardas Macht war dagegen nicht einen Deut wert.

Und dann kam die letzte Barrikade in sein Blickfeld, eine einfache, abgeschlossene Tür. Mit einem einzigen Hieb ließ er die Tür in tausende Splitter bersten und größere Stücke fegten durch den Raum. Doch dann gefror sein Lächeln. Freude empfand er keine mehr. Denn dort wo eigentlich die große, goldene Glocke aus der Legende sein sollte, stand eine große Figur aus Stein. Eine Figur, die er zu seinen Lebzeiten zu hassen gelernt hatte. Die Figur von...

„_Sppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrdaaaaaaaa!"_

Fortsetzung folgt:


	6. Rätselraten

KAPITEL FÜNF

Als endlich das Licht zurückkehrte, blickte Dante in das Gesicht seiner Frau. Nein, nicht seine Frau. Aber jemand, der ihr wirklich ähnlich sah. „Troy?!", wollte die Stimme wissen. Es war wirklich nicht seine Frau, es war die Stimme eines Mannes. Dann erkannte er die Gestalt wieder. Samuel, der Bruder ihrer Frau. Ein netter Mann, ein wirklich vernünftiger Kerl. Als Troy hatte Dante einst ein großes Vorbild in ihm gesehen. Er lächelte ihn an und blickte dann über den Rand der Couch in eine andere Richtung: „Er ist wieder wach."

Daraufhin hörte Dante das Lachen eines Jungen und das aufatmen einer jungen, schönen Frau. Und dann sah er wieder in Sams Gesicht. Er hatte ähnliche Gesichtszüge wie seine Frau, allerdings etwas männlicher und er hatte kein Kinnbärtchen, kurzes, mit Gel bearbeitetes Haar und eine Brille auf der Nase, eine kleine, geschmackvolle.

Dante erhob sich langsam und stellte fest, dass er nackt war. Zwar mit einer Decke abgedeckt, aber trotzdem nackt. „Dich hat es echt erwischt, Alter.", meinte Sam grinsend. Er nannte ihn immer „Alter" und Dante hätte ihm manchmal gern dafür eine gescheuert, aber mittlerweile gewöhnte er sich daran. Dafür nannte er ihn immer „Zuckerpuppe". Über die Jahre war sogar so was wie Männerfreundschaft entstanden.

„Was hast du angestellt?", wollte Sam von dem weißhaarigen Protagonisten wissen. Dante zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich habe einen alten Freund besucht und bin in eine Schlägerei geraten.", log Dante ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er stellte, mit einem schnellen Blick fest, dass Amy so klug gewesen war seine Waffen wegzuräumen. Er wollte nicht auch Sam noch die ganze Geschichte erzählen. „So wie dein Körper sich angefühlt hat, müssten die Kerle ja allesamt Mit Schlagringen und Baseballkeulen bewaffnet gewesen sein.", Sam schien ihm die Geschichte nicht wirklich zu glauben.  
Aber Dante hatte auch keine Lust sich großartig Gedanken drum zu machen, ob der Bruder seiner Frau sich nun Gedanken machte, oder nicht. Vielleicht dachte er sich ja auch was vollkommen banales, es war aber auch möglich das er selbst bereits von Dämonen wusste. Es gab immer mehr Menschen, die von den Mysterien in der Welt erfuhren und diese als vollkommen normal abtaten. Amy ergriff schließlich für ihn Partei: „Ich glaube Da...Troy, ist müde. Wir sollten ihn sich erholen lassen."

Sie kam zu Dante herüber und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, wohl der einzige Fleck an seinem Körper, der nicht voller blauer Flecke war. Dann ging sie mit Sam in die Küche und kurze Zeit später hörte Dante den Wasserkocher leise dampfen. Nur Vergil blieb im Zimmer, sah seinen Vater einen kurzen Moment lang an, dann ging er zu ihm herüber: „Was ist passiert, Papa?" Er tat so, als hätte er die Unterhaltung wohl nicht mitbekommen. Dante seufzte und erzählte ihm knapp von dem bösen Mann, aber sie bräuchten keine Angst mehr zu haben, denn der böse Mann war Geschichte.

Eine Lüge, aber warum sollte der Dämon auch nach ihm suchen? Er hatte seinen Sieg und seine Bestätigung, das er es immer noch drauf hatte, schon bekommen. Schließlich lehnte Dante sich zurück und schloss die Augen, ließ seinen Geist sich erholen. Vergils kleine Füße tapsten davon, aber nur um eine Minute später wieder heranzueilen. Als Dante die Augen öffnete, hielt Vergil ihm seinen Schmusebären hin: „Der hilft mir immer, wenn ich Aua habe. Hier.", er gab den Bären seinem Vater.

Und Dante ließ dies über sich ergehen. Jeder, der ihn jetzt sehen würde, würde ihn wohl auslachen. Der große, legendäre Ritter nimmt einen Teddybären an. Das passte nicht zu seinem Image, aber es war ihm egal. Mit der Hand, die er noch einigermaßen bewegen konnte, presste er den Bären an seine Brust und schlief wieder ein.

„Sparda!",

Der Schrei verklang langsam und zum ersten Mal kochte in dem Gesicht des Fremden pure Wut. Er hatte es selbst nie für möglich gehalten, doch er empfand unbändige Wut auf den Verräter. Ohne zu zögern griff er nach hinten und riss sein riesiges Schwert aus der Scheide. Im Licht der Sonne, dass durch die offenen Kirchenfenster fiel, schimmerte das Metall weißlich, vollkommen rein. Dann holte er aus, wirbelte die Klinge in der Luft herum und stieß sie mit der Spitze in den Boden. Einen kurzen Moment geschah gar nichts, dann riss eine Druckwelle mehrere Steine aus dem Boden und breitete sich auf dem gesamten Turm aus. Mit einem Schrei verschwand der Fremde mitsamt der Statue des Sparda in der Tiefe, während der Turm sich in sich selbst kehrte und zu Boden stürzte, Dachziegel und Glassplitter in alle Richtungen schleudernd. Eine große Staub- und Dreckwolke wirbelte aus der offenen Kirchentür heraus und mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht kam schließlich der Fremde, vollkommen unversehrt und scheinbar kein bisschen schmutzig, durch die Tür und blickte den Schattenwolf an, der treu auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, gab er dem Wolf einen weiteren Befehl. _Suche Sparda...suche seinen Sprössling, _den dunklen Ritter. Er würde ihm sicher beim Rätselraten helfen. Was war hier passiert? Was hatte Sparda hier getan? Wo war sie? Wo?! Der schwarze Schatten veränderte sich, verzog sich und hob vom Boden ab, segelte in die Luft und veränderte sich erneut. Ein schwarzer Rabe erschien nun und flog davon. Der Fremde seufzte und strich sich über seinen Mantel, mit den Gedanken versunken. Dann schritt er langsam los. Solange der Vogel den Dämonenjäger suchte, würde er sich weiteren Aufgaben widmen. Er musste erfahren, was aus der Glocke geworden war. Er hoffte zwar, dass Dante ihm die nötige Antwort würde geben können, doch er vertraute da nicht unbedingt drauf.

Er hatte den Platz gerade überschritten, als er eine Veränderung in der Luft spürte. Die Welt verlor weiter an Form. Neben ihm wölbte sich die Luft, so als hätte man einen Stein ins Wasser geschmissen, dann mit einem kurzen Zögern zersprang die Atmosphäre und Glasscherben regneten zu Boden, zersprangen und fügten sich der Dimension wieder hinzu. Einen kurzen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick in die Hölle, dann schloss sich auch der gezackte Spalt und vor ihm stand eine große Kreatur.

Der Schädel war merkwürdig verformt, erinnerte nur zum Teil an den Schädel eines Skeletts. Sein Körper steckte in einer grauen Kutte, die leicht im Wind wehte und mit einem indifferenten leuchten in den leeren Augenhöhlen blickte er zu dem Fremden hinab. _Grüß dich, Meister. _Der Fremde gab mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren könne. Eine knochige Hand hob sich und schob den Ärmel der Kutte bei Seite. _Wir haben eine frohe Kunde, was die Barriere betrifft. _

Der Fremde schwieg noch immer, blickte den Skelettdämon aber vollkommen kalt an. Keine Regung war wieder in seinem Gesicht verzeichnet. _Wir brechen bald durch, es wird wahrscheinlich keine drei Tage mehr dauern. _Der Fremde nickte und sprach schließlich: „Modifizier deine Truppen, es geht bald zum Sturm."

_Wie?!_

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Noch heute Abend will ich eine kleine Armee vor mir sehen. Wir stürmen Dante.", erklärte der Fremde und lachte laut auf. Dann nickte der Skelettdämon und verschwand, löste sich in Rauch auf. Der Fremde schob seinen Mantel zurecht und schritt weiter. Nicht mehr lange...dann war er endlich wieder der, der er einst war.

Dante erwachte erst wieder, als es bereits dunkel geworden war. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass in der Küche Licht brannte und eine Stimme leise sprach. Es war seine Frau, wahrscheinlich am Telefon. Vorsichtig spannte er seine Bauchmuskeln an, um zu testen wie schlimm seine Verletzung war. Und er musste feststellen, dass der Schmerz vorbei war. Er war wohl wieder gesund. Also erhob er sich schließlich, zog sich seine Hose, die auf dem Bett ordentlich gefaltet war, (hatte Sam nicht gefragt warum hier so ein Chaos herrschte?) dann erhob er sich von der Couch und schritt langsam in Richtung der Küche. Schließlich vernahm er noch eine weitere Stimme. Sam! Er war also noch da. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und einem Bauch aus Stahl trat Dante ins Licht und blickte die beiden müde an. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, obwohl er echt lange geschlafen hatte.

Doch das kam bei ihm oft vor. Deshalb schlief er auch so selten wie möglich. „Schon wieder auf den Beinen?", Sam lächelte ihn freundlich an, während seine Frau eher besorgt drein blickte. So war sie. Immer in Sorge um ihre Familie. „Klar...so n paar Hiebe machen mir nichts aus.", erklärte Dante trocken und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, goss sich einwenig Kaffee ein und blickte zu Amy hinüber.

Sie warf ihm ein zögerndes Lächeln zu. „Ich bewundere dich echt, Alter.", murmelte Sam und nippte an seiner Tasse: „Du bist vermöbelt worden und bleibst doch so cool." „Übungssache.", erwiderte Dante nur und trank einen schluck des Kaffees, ohne Milch und ohne Zucker. „Vielleicht solltest du dich noch einwenig hinlegen, Schatz.", meinte Amy und ging um den Tisch herum, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie nannte ihn sonst selten Schatz. Vielleicht Bärchen, vielleicht Tiger...aber meistens nur Troy. Nutzte sie Schatz etwa als eine Art Schild, um sich nicht zu versprechen?

Dante lehnte sich zurück und blickte ihr hinterher, wie sie damit anfing ein Stück Kuchen auf einen Porzellanteller zu legen. Dann reichte sie ihm dieses. Dante gab ihr dankend einen Kuss, dann begann er das Stück zu essen. „Schmeckt super.", stellte er fest: „Selbst gemacht?" Sam nickte: „Wir haben die Zeit genutzt, in der du geschlafen hast." Der Dämonenjäger lächelte sanft und nickte dann zustimmend: „Und wie geht es Vergil?"

Amys Blick wanderte nach oben: „Er schläft auf deiner Bettseite.", sie grinste viel sagend. Versuchte der Kleine etwa seinen Platz einzunehmen? Schließlich kam die Sprache endlich auf das kaputte Bett im Wohnzimmer und dem riesigen Loch in der Decke zu sprechen. „Was habt ihr eigentlich im Wohnzimmer gemacht?", sagte Sam, so als wäre es ihm gerade eben erst wieder eingefallen.

Amy und Dante warfen sich entsetzte Blicke zu. Keiner wagte es, die Antwort zu sprechen und keiner wollte dem anderen reinreden und eine vollkommen andere Geschichte auftischen. „Schlampige Konstruktion.", meinte Dante schließlich gleichgültig und aß sein Kuchen weiter. Sein Puls hatte sich in der gesamten Zeit nicht eine Sekunde lang gehoben. Bei einem Lügendetektortest wäre er wohl mit Massenmord davon gekommen.

Amy hingegen wirkte vollkommen aufgeregt. Ihre Haltung hatte sich verändert, ihr Herz schlug schneller, dank Dantes Dämonengehör war es für ihn ein leichtes dies wahrzunehmen, und er konnte die Angst regelrecht an ihr riechen. Einen Moment schwiegen sie alle. So, als warteten alle nur darauf, dass Sam jetzt aufspringen würde und laut: „Hier waren Dämonen, oh mein Gott, hier waren Dämonen...", rufen würde.

Schließlich löste sich die Spannung und Sam meinte nur: „Ich erinnere mich an eine Person, die lauthals rumposaunt hatte, wie Bombenfest dieses Haus jetzt sei.", er grinste schelmisch zu Dante hinüber. Was Dante aber nicht entgangen war, war die Tatsache, dass Sam scheinbar bemerkt hatte, was mit Amy vorgegangen war. Er war Arzt, kannte sich mit Psychologie auch einwenig aus. Da war es eigentlich kein Wunder. Was Dante eher wunderte war die Tatsache, dass er dies nicht hinterfragte.

Wie hieß es noch mal so schön? _Einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul_? Und das hatte Dante auch nicht vor. Er aß sein Stück Kuchen auf, trank seinen Kaffee und erhob sich: „Es ist bereits dunkel.", es klang fast so, als würde er Sam rauswerfen wollen. Und dem war es auch so. Sam musste auch langsam nach Hause. Immerhin wartete auch auf ihn eine Familie. Eine Frau und zwei junge Mädchen. Sam hatte was, das Dante immer verwehrt bleiben würde, wie ihm schien: Ruhe!

Morgen würde Dante in seinem Laden anrufen und einem seiner Mitarbeiter die Geschäftsleitung übergeben. Dann würde Dante wieder zurück ins Leben kehren. Sam erhob sich langsam und meinte auch: „Ja, ich sollte mal langsam nach Hause gehen. Sarah sorgt sich sicher." Dante nickte nur, dann ging er in den Flur: „Ich geh mal nach Vergil sehen." Dann stieg er die Stufen hinauf. Oben kam er zu der Tür, die zu seinem Zimmer führte. Vorsichtig öffnete er diese, darauf bedacht, dass der Lichtkegel nicht in das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen fiel. Er schlief seelenruhig auf dem Rücken, so vollkommen ohne Angst oder bösem Gedanken.

Er war sein ein und alles. Ohne Vergil war sein Leben nicht das, was es bis heute war. Langsam setzte er sich an die Bettkante und strich ihm die weißen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Der kleine Mann, der kesse Teenager, der er mal werden würde. (Er hatte schon jetzt von seinem Paps eine gehörige Portion Selbstvertrauen geerbt) Auf all das freute er sich. „Mein Junge.", Dante legte den Kopf schräg und besah ihn sich im Zwielicht des Zimmers genauer an. Keinerlei dämonische Anzeichen. Nichts besonderes, ein einfacher Junge. Doch für ihn war es was besonderes. Er war sein Leben...Dante spürte eine Art Trauer aufkeimen in ihm, ein unbestimmtes Gefühl des Verlustes.

_Vergil..._sein Bruder, sein Zwillingsbruder hatte den selben Namen getragen. _Vergil..._die Person, die ihm als einzige noch geblieben war von seiner Familie. _Vergil..._der Name des Mannes, den er mit eigenen Händen getötet hatte. Doch hätte er wissen können, dass der Sprössling Spardas dem Dämonenfürsten Mundus unterlegen würde?

Aus Vergil war Nelo Angelo geworden. Ein Dämon, der mit dem alten Ego des Bruders nichts zu tun hatte. _„...vielleicht ist da draußen irgendwo ein Ort, an dem selbst Teufel weinen können wenn sie eine geliebte Person verloren haben..._", das waren Ladys Worte gewesen. Und er hatte einen Ort gefunden. Dieses Haus. Nicht das _Devil May Cry, _kein Paradies für Dämonen, wo nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen herrschte...nein: Sein Glück lag hier in diesem Bett und stand unten im Flur.

Dann spürte Dante ein anderes Gefühl. Etwas änderte sich, ein Gefühl das er so gut kannte wie das Alphabet, oder besser...die Realität wankte. „Bastard!", zischte Dante. Der fremde Dämon hatte ihn also doch gefunden. Vollkommen leise hastete er zum Schreibtisch und schob diesen auf. Ebony und Ivory lagen darin, auf ein Samtkissen gebettet. Dante ergriff die Waffen dann eilte er aus der Tür, jetzt kümmerte er sich nicht um den Lichtkegel. Und Vergil wurde wach. „Papa?!", doch Dante hatte keine Zeit. Er sah seine Frau und Sam im Flur reden, Sam hatte bereits seinen Mantel angezogen und die Schuhe gebunden.

„Geht in den Keller sofort!", schrie er. Amy und Sam blickten hoch. Beide verstanden nicht: „Sie kommen. Die Dämonen...ab in den Keller sofort!", doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Realität barst in einem großen Scherbenhaufen und spuckte auf einen Schlag im ganzen Haus Dämonen aus. Amy schrie erschrocken auf und auch Sam zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Blieb aber ruhig, blickte aber noch mal zu Dante hin, der seine beiden Pistolen auf Kreaturen richtete. Dann hörte Dante einen Schrei, einen Angstschrei: „Papa!"

Draußen führte eine lange Straße direkt auf das Haus, das an einer T-Kreuzung stand, zu. Ein Blitz zerriss die undurchdringliche Finsternis, bei der sich nicht mal die übelsten Schläger hinauswagen würden, und gab den Blick auf etwas Furcht erregendes Frei. Bis zum Ende der Straße war alles voll von Totenschädeln und Äxten, Schwertern und Sicheln. Und die Luft war erfüllt von ihren Schreien. Doch das schlimmste eilte vorweg. Drei Gestalten. Die in der Mitte trug einen weißen (A/N: Änderung im Konzept der Mantel des Fremden ist jetzt weiß...nicht mehr schwarz. Liegt an einem Artwork, das man auf meine Bitte hin erstellt hatte. Wer es haben will, sagt mir einfach Bescheid.) Mantel und ebenso weißes Haar. Sein Schritt war edel, vollkommen frei von Angst. Und er führte die Dämonen an. Die anderen beiden Gestalten waren, ein Skelettfürst und ein mindestens zwei Meter großer Troll, der dazu fähig sein konnte, Menschenknochen wie Zahnstocher bersten zu lassen. Und sie alle steuerten das kleine Haus an, auf dessen Tür der Name _Blackyard _stand. Am Himmel zog eine schwarze Krähe ihre Bahn und schrie. Die Schlacht würde beginnen...

Fortsetzung folgt:


	7. Sam

**KAPITEL SIEBEN**

Geschockt blickte der Dämonenjäger auf die Situation in der er sich befand. Ringsherum nur Dämonen. Sein Kind in der Hand eines Skelettkönigs, seine Frau in der Hand des Oberschurken und sein Schwager bewusstlos, vielleicht sogar tot. Wer konnte das schon so genau wissen? Es war aussichtslos. Und jetzt wollte sich der Bastard auch noch mit ihm unterhalten. Dante versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie groß die Sorge um seine Frau war. Aber es schien ihm nicht zu gelingen, oder aber der Fremde sah genau in seine Seele. „Was willst du?", fragte Dante schließlich, möglichst darauf bedacht, keine voreiligen Bewegungen zu machen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Fremde so viel Ehre besaß, um eine junge Frau nicht wie Vieh abzuschlachten. „Ich werde die Fragen stellen.", der Fremde lächelte und näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht dem Hals seiner Frau. Amy schluchzte leise, bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter, während der Wahnsinnige ihr durch die Haare fuhr und mit seiner Nase den Hals hinab fuhr, ihren Duft in sich aufsog. Dante kochte vor Wut, er wollte am liebsten vorstürmen und dem Kerl seine abartige Seele, falls er überhaupt eine besaß, aus den Eingeweiden prügeln.

Doch ihrem waren die Hände gebunden. Er wusste, wie schnell sich der Fremde bewegt hatte, als sie das letzte Mal gegen einander gekämpft hatten, er wusste, was sein Schwert mit seinen Knochen angerichtet hatte. Das war kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden her, dass er bewusstlos in der Gasse zusammengebrochen war. „Nun fang schon an.", meinte Dante und wechselte zwischen Stand- und Spielbein. Der Fremde lächelte ihn nur finster an, saugte hörbar Luft ein und blickte dann in Richtung eines Punktes, irgendwo in der Nacht.

Wenn Dante sich richtig entsann, hatte dort bis vor einigen Stunden noch ein Kirchenturm gewesen. Doch er wusste es nicht so genau. „Die Glocke. Wo ist sie?", wollte der Fremde schließlich wissen. Er wirkte irgendwie abwesend, so als würde er von der Zukunft träumen, wie sie aussehen würde, wenn seine Träume verwirklicht waren. Das wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen. Doch wahrscheinlich war der Dämon gar nicht so fern, wie er schien. Seine Seele war noch immer wachsam. Zögernd machte Dante einen Schritt vor, um zu testen, was der Fremde tat. Ein gefährliches unterfangen, aber alles was der Mann tat war, Dante anzusehen und den Kopf schräg zu legen: „Noch einen Schritt und dein Weib wird bald in Scheiben serviert."

Amy schnaubte verächtlich. Er hatte sie Weib genannt. Vorsichtig, den Blick nur für einen Moment abwendend, sah er zu seinem Sohn. Er weinte, Tränen rannen ihm über die Augen aber er blieb tapfer und Dante sah etwas anderes. Er konnte sehen, wie er seinen Kopf leicht drehte und so seine Zähne über die Handfläche bekam, die ihm den Mund verschloss.

Guter, mutiger Junge. Dann geschah es, was Dante erhofft hatte. Seine Chance. Vergil biss zu, grub seine Zähne in die faulige Haut des Skelettdämons und das Monster schrie erschrocken auf.

Dabei hatte Dante nie gedacht, dass ein Skelett überhaupt Schmerzen empfand. Aber bei dem Fürsten galt wohl eine Ausnahme. „Was zur Hölle...", der Fremde drehte sich um, senkte sein Schwert und Amy stieß sich gegen den Körper, brachte ihn ins Wanken und kam frei. Bevor der Fremde realisierte was geschah, waren bereits Vergil und Amy frei und Dante sauste durch die Luft, sein Schwert über dem Kopf schwingend.

Doch es kam nicht zum Stoß, denn der Fremde riss sein großes Schwert herum und wehrte den Luftangriff ab. Aber immerhin waren nun Amy und Vergil frei. Jedenfalls für den Moment, denn sofort bewegten sich die Dämonen von allen Seiten auf die drei Personen zu. Dante landete, von dem Stoß des Gegners zurückgeworfen, in der Nähe seiner Familie und schwang das Schwert drohend über seinem Kopf.

„Ein kluger Zug.", lobte der Fremde sie: „Leider euer Letzter. Also, wenn du leben willst, sag mir was hat dein Vater mit der Glocke gemacht?!"

„Ach darum geht es. Wieder mal ein Fehler meines Paps, den ich ausbügeln muss.", Dante seufzte und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen: „Was weiß ich, Dude?! Seh ich so aus, als wüsste ich was in dem Hirn dieses alten, senilen Dämons vorgegangen war? Frag ihn doch gleich...", er stieß das Schwert gegen den Boden und grinste herausfordernd: „...selbst!" Dann entbrannte der Kampf auf ein neues. Und Dante spürte eine nie da gewesene Kraft, einen neuen Mut. Er wollte es schaffen. Und er konnte es auch.

Der Dämonenfürst war der erste, der herankam. Gleiten kam er über den Boden zu Dante herüber und schwang seine rechte Hand in die Höhe. Aus der Handfläche wuchs wie aus dem Nichts eine Sense, an deren stumpfen Ende ein Auge war. Ein echtes Auge, das zuckend in alle Richtungen blickte. Dante verzog angewidert das Gesicht, doch er war bereit für den Angriff. Die Sense schwingend ging der Dämon einwenig in die Hocke. Diesen Moment nutzte Dante, um mit dem linken Fuß auf dem Knauf seines Schwertes zu landen und sich in einem Rückwärtssalto abzustoßen.

Seine Fußspitze traf das Gesicht des Dämons und ließ ihn wanken. Über Kopf hängend, griff er seinen Schwertknauf und stand einige Sekunden im Handstand. „_Das wirst du büßen. Ich werde..._", doch Dante unterbrach den Dämonenfürsten.

„...in meinen Eingeweiden baden, meine Augäpfel zum Frühstück verspeisen?!", er verdrehte die Augen provokativ: „Also ehrlich. Euch fiesen Fieslingen fällt auch echt nichts mehr ein, womit man uns schocken kann.", blitzschnell riss er seinen Körper nach hinten und zog das Schwert hinterher. Die Klinge brach durch das Gras und wirbelte Erde auf. Aber was am wichtigsten war: Er erwischte den Dämon am bewaffneten Arm.

Mit einem Schrei stieß sich der Dämon vom Boden ab und segelte einige Meter nach hinten. Das dieses Skelett so gelenkig sein konnte, hätte Dante nie gedacht. Aber anscheinend lernte er gerade ziemlich vieles Neu. Der abgetrennte Arm zuckte noch wenige Sekunden und zerfiel dann zu Staub. Gut, dass Untote nicht bluteten, denn das wäre zu viel für den kleinen Vergil. So war er nur einfach angetan von den Taten seines Vaters und himmelte ihn im Hintergrund an, sich der Gefahr keine Sekunde bewusst, in der sie sich befanden. Für ihn war sein Paps der stärkste Mann der Welt.

Amy hatte ihren Sohn auf den Arm genommen und drückte sich nun nah an ihren Mann. Ins Haus fliehen war nicht wirklich effektiv, denn wahrscheinlich gab es darin keinen Raum mehr, der noch unversehrt war. Außer vielleicht...ihr kam eine Idee. Sie sprach leise zu Dante, doch war sich sicher, dass der Fremde es trotz allem verstehen konnte: „Ich bringe Vergil auf den Speicher..." „...und bleibst selbst auch dort.", Dante blickte zu Sam hin. Noch immer lag er dort bewusstlos: „Mach das Dachfenster auf. Ich bring dir gleich Gesellschaft."

Amy nickte unauffällig und stieß sich vom Rücken ihres Mannes ab, rannte zum Haus. Sofort setzen die Dämonen nach, während ihr Fürst sich die Wunde leckend, zurückblieb. Er sah dabei aus wie ein jämmerlicher Köter. Und Dante empfand Ekel gegenüber dem Dämon. Dann aber hob der Fremde plötzlich den Arm und die Dämonen hielten wieder inne.

„Meinetwegen können sie sich verstecken. Und den da.", er machte eine abfällige Geste auf Sam: „Können sie mitnehmen. Ich brauch nur _dich._"

Und schon war er verschwunden. Dante ahnte aber was jetzt kam, also riss er seinen Oberkörper nach hinten und vollführte einen Flickflack. Genau im richtigen Moment, als der Fremde wie aus den Nichts auftauchte und die große Klinge einmal durch das Erdreich pflügte, wie ein schwerfälliger Pflug es eben nur konnte.

„Du hast dich gebessert.", bemerkte der Fremde teilnahmslos: „Aber es reicht nicht, es reicht nie...nicht gegen mich.", dann vollführte er eine unmögliche Bewegung. Er ging in die Hocke, wirbelte um die eigene Achse, schulterte sein Schwert und riss es mit Gewalt aus der Erde, schickte es wieder in Richtung Dante. Nur mit letzter Kraft wich Dante dem Schlag mit einer Rolle aus und versuchte seinerseits einen Hieb anzubringen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Denn die schlanke Klinge lag nun in seiner anderen Hand und hatte die Rebellion pariert.

Bevor der Fremde mit seinem großen Schwert ausholen konnte, brachte sich Dante aus der Gefahrenzone und sprintete hinüber zu Sam. Einige Dämonen bewegten sich in seine Richtung, doch sie lernten Dantes Klinge kennen. Die Hiebe gingen so schnell von seiner Seele, dass keiner der Dämonen auch nur mitbekam, wie ihn das Schwert halbierte. Asche wirbelte durch die Luft und endlich erreichte Dante seinen Schwager. Dieser war noch immer bewusstlos. Doch er kam nicht dazu, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Denn nun tauchte erneut vor ihm die drohende Gestalt des Fremden auf. Sein weißer Mantel wehten im Kontrast zu seiner Seele, wie Engelsflügel in der Nacht, während er erneut wie aus den Nichts erschien. Wieder mit seiner Waffe im Anschlag. „Verflucht.", seine Rebellion kam einwenig zu spät, er hatte nur eine zehntel Sekunde gezögert, jetzt flog er durch die Luft. Die Drehung hatte ihm seinen Kopf erhalten, denn so hatte der Fremde nur seine Schulter erwischt.

Sein Sturz verfiel relativ weich, denn die Skelettdämonen, die noch nicht gestorben waren, dienten ihm als Federung. Links neben ihm zerfiel einer der Dämonen zu Asche und die anderen wichen zurück, denn durch die Menge stürmte erneut der Verrückte. Dante rollte nach hinten und sprang rückwärts ab. In der Luft war er der König, da konnte er sein Schwert nicht so gut schwingen. Aber vorsichtigerweise, sprang er nicht zu hoch ab.

Und der Fremde kam hinterher. Seine große Klinge schwang durch die Luft. Dante wusste, dass es gut gewesen war, nah am Boden zu bleiben, so nutzte er einen Dämon als Rampe, während das Schwert des Fremden den armen Schlucker vernichtete. So war er nun höher, als das gegnerische Schwert. Er konnte sehen, wie die Hand des Fremden zu dem schlanken Schwert griff.

_Immer die gleichen Abläufe..._das war ein Plus für Dante. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann stieß er vor. Wie erwartet, schoss auch die Klinge des Feindes vor. Dante täuschte den Hieb an, riss die Klinge nach rechts und der Säbel des Gegners ging ins Leere. Dann stieß er den Knauf seines Schwertes direkt in das Gesicht des Fremden. Mit einem gurgeln, wurde er davon geschleudert. In der Luft machte er eine Drehung und landete wieder auf seinen Beinen. Aber immerhin blutete seine Lippe. Als Dante den Boden erreichte, rollte er sich zur Seite und entging somit den Sensen einiger Dämonen, während er noch immer tänzerisch sein Schwert schwang und immer mehr der Monster ins Jenseits schickte.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", wunderte sich der Fremde. Und zum ersten Mal sah Dante eine Regung in dem Gesicht der Bestie. Allerdings keineswegs die, die er erwartet hatte. Der Fremde schien belustigt. „Das reicht aber noch lange nicht, um mir auch nur annähernd gleichzukommen." „Findest du nicht, dass du einwenig arrogant klingst?", wunderte sich Dante. Der Fremde lachte, lachte amüsiert. Nicht dieses kalte, herzlose Lachen, was Dante sonst immer von ihm gehört hatte: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass diese Gestalt meine wahre Gestalt ist?"

„Sieht wohl fast so aus, oder?", konterte Dante mit einer Gegenfrage und schulterte sein Schwert. Noch immer machten die Dämonen keine echte Anstalt ihm zur Plage zu werden. Ob das an dem Befehl des Mannes in weiß lag. Sie schrieen zwar hier und da angriffslustig, schaukelten hin und her. Aber mehr auch nicht. Der Fremde hatte seine Waffen ebenfalls verstaut: „Ich bin nicht so ein ätzendes Halbblut, wie du. Kein Bastard."

Dante spürte einen echten Stich in seinem Herzen. Damit hatte er ihn irgendwie getroffen und Wut flammte in ihm auf. Doch er wollte sich nicht provozieren lassen. Bisher hatte er nur erfahren, dass der Fremde nach den Glocken der Apokalypse suchte und am Namen dieses..._Dings..._konnte er schließen, dass es sich hierbei nicht um Blümchen handelte. „Und warum rennst du dann so herum, wie _wir_?!", wunderte sich der dunkle Ritter. Der Fremde zuckte mit den Schultern: „Vielleicht, weil meine wahre Macht euch alle verschlingen würde?"

„Deine wahre Macht?", Dante schien optimistisch nun endlich alles erfahren zu können. Dann aber streckte sich der Fremde und gähnte lautstark auf: „Das Gespräch belustigt mich nicht mehr. Lass uns weitermachen. Und jetzt ändern wir auch die Spielregeln.", er blickte in Richtung des Hausdaches, um zu verdeutlichen was er meinte. Und Dante gefror das Blut in den Adern. Amy und seinem Sohn durfte nichts passieren. Dann stürmte der Fremde vor, erst in Richtung Dante. Der Dämonenjäger legte seine Klinge an und wartete auf ein Zeichen. Aber es kam keines. Der Fremde schien in der Menge verschwunden zu sein. Dann hörte er seine Stimme: „Vernichtet ihn." Und wie auf Kommando setzten sich die Dämonen wieder in Bewegung. Einen solchen Kampf hatte er noch nie ausgefochten, aber es wurde wohl an der Zeit, denn davon ob er leben oder sterben würde, hing wohl auch das Leben der Menschheit ab.

Die Klingen der Monster schlugen nach ihm, achteten nicht auf eigene Männer. Mit Sprüngen, Rollen und Tritten wich er den Hieben aus und tötete mit dem Schwert eine Kreatur nach der anderen. Dann aber spürte er den typischen Zug, der durch die Luft flog, wenn sich der Fremde wieder in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit näherte. Seine Sinne waren bis auf das Äußerste geschärft und er führte jeden Hieb mit Bedacht aus, lenkte manchmal auch Hiebe ab, um damit andere Wesen zu zerstören. Für einen Außenstehenden müsste dieser Kampf wie das ultimative Chaos aussehen, für Dante war es ähnlich einem Tanz. Dann aber war der Fremde heran. Sein großes Schwert tauchte aus der Dämonenmenge auf und Dante bleib nichts anderes übrig, als die Flucht. Also stemmte er sich an einer im Boden steckenden Klinge hoch, trat einem Dämon den Kopf wie beim Fußball weg und folgte der Drehung weiter, um dann schließlich auf dem Boden zu landen. Die Klinge des Dämons ging ins Leere und zerriss Asphalt und Dämonen in einem. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sie aus dem Vorgarten herausgekommen waren.

„Beenden wir es.", der Fremde ging einwenig auf Abstand und sah schließlich in Richtung des Hausdaches. „Nein.", entwich es Dante, es war mehr ein Hauch auf seinen Lippen. Das durfte nicht sein. Der Fremde rannte los, die Dämonen bildeten eine Gasse. Doch als Dante hinterher eilte, schloss sich die Gasse wieder. Die Dämonen gingen über zum Angriff. „Amy.", schrie Dante, doch in den Angriffsschreien der Dämonen ging sein Schrei unter. Er hatte keine Chance seine Frau und seinen Sohn noch rechtszeitig zu erreichen, es sei denn...

Er konzentrierte sich erneut und sein Körper veränderte sich auf ein Neues. Der Dämon kam wieder zum Vorschein. Und damit steigerte sich seine Kraft, seine Schnelligkeit und merkwürdigerweise auch seine Intelligenz.

Sein Schwert schnitt nun große Lücken in die Reihe der Feinde und endlich kam er auch seinem Ziel näher. Er sah den Rasen und auch den Fremden. Er wusste, wenn das Monster es gewollt hätte, wäre er schon längst dort gewesen. Aber er ließ Dante zappeln, ließ ihm ein Hauch von Hoffnung. Als der Dämonenjäger schließlich aus der Dämonenhorde heraus kam, verschwamm das Bild des Fremden nun vor seinen Augen. Und Dante riss das Schwert hoch, wehrte das Schwert des Feindes ab, als dieser plötzlich wieder neben ihm auftauchte: „Es macht echt Spaß, dich so zu foltern."

Dann schwanden Dantes Kräfte und für einen kurzen Moment, entspannten sich seine Muskeln und das reichte dem Fremden, um Dante das Schwert aus den Händen zu hobeln. In einem hohen Bogen sauste es davon, während die elegante, schlanke Klinge in der anderen Hand vorschoss und Dantes Pullover und seine Muskeln, Knochen und anderes durchdrang, um auf der anderen Seite herauszutreten.

Blut quoll zum Boden und Dante umfasste das Schwert mit beiden Händen, schnitt sich diese auf. Ein so scharfes Schwert hatte er noch nie gesehen, oder gespürt. Wahrscheinlich könnte man damit sogar Luft schneiden, wenn man genug Schwung hatte. Mit seinen Augen verfolgte er den Flug seines eigenen Schwertes, das sich nun wie in Zeitlupe zu bewegen schien. Aber dann wurde der Flug des Schwertes abrupt unterbrochen.

Eine Hand tauchte hinter der Gestalt des Fremden auf, schwang das Schwert ohne Mühe herum und hielt sie dem Biest an die Kehle. Eine männliche Stimme sprach leise aber deutlich: „Hab dich."

Es war Sam!

Fortsetzung folgt:


End file.
